


监狱假日

by hitchhikerZ



Series: 【唐鳄】监狱假日（正文+番外完结） [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitchhikerZ/pseuds/hitchhikerZ
Summary: 你是来探监的还是来调情的？
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Series: 【唐鳄】监狱假日（正文+番外完结） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916746
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. 第一章

和很多人想象的不同，恶名远扬的大海贼，王下七武海之二，唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥和沙·克洛克达尔并没有过多的交情。

克洛克达尔成名的时代还不流行超新星的名号。说到底，那时候的通讯渠道也没有如今发达，世界更为愚昧，罪恶悄悄蔓延在陆地上，而海洋则笼罩在海贼王罗杰的光辉下。不同于那些不闹得天翻地覆誓不罢休的罗杰崇拜者，克洛克达尔的发迹历史更为隐秘，在引起世人的注意前，他已经组建起数量庞大的船队，四散而有序的海贼团如同嗜血的幽灵般洗劫各个通往新世界的富饶港口。

很多人猜测他背后有靠山，多弗朗明哥猜他的靠山不止一座。多年后他的想法被证实，世界上最大的架空组织注意到海贼们已经掀起时代的巨浪，再也不能小觑。他们授予克洛克达尔荣耀桂冠，只差个权杖就能成为真正的国王。

而那时的多弗朗明哥还在北海打转，刚意识到即使碾平了所有的渣滓对手，也不能从这些及时行乐的穷鬼身上拿到足够的创业资金。一个个海贼窟、富人窝掏下来，距离成就大业还需好几百年，他的所作所为只是站在权力的海洋边，往自己的桶里掬水。

不够，还远远不够。如果他最终的目标是把那些天龙人丑陋的脑袋碾碎在脚下。他需要更周密的计划。此后的一段时间里，克洛克达尔成为了他的参考对象。

多弗朗明哥自认青出于蓝胜于蓝，自己的基地选址比对方富饶，自己对世界政府和治下人民的威慑力比对方强，自己比对方更善于操控人心，不管是强于自己的人，还是弱于自己的。因此对于这位参考对象免不了有些轻视。纵然他知道克洛克达尔被白胡子击败后退回阿拉巴斯坦，不是偏安一隅而是在酝酿野心，也还是会感慨对方终究被磨掉了锐气。

对于早自己成名又被自己超越的前辈，没必要过多关注。但当多弗朗明哥第一次参加七武海会议时，还是产生了多过平常的期待。毕竟七武海各个都是怪物，其中还有绝世美女。

只是“有趣”这个念头产生时，他想到的不是最引人瞩目的蛇姬，而是许多年前被海水浸湿洇烂的报纸上一小格冷漠的侧脸。

新闻记者不会放过那一天在罗格镇出现的名人，多弗朗明哥自己也有份。海贼王的死像一把火点燃了世界表面的静止的油，愚民因为短暂的胜利而欢呼雀跃，海贼们为宝藏而疯狂，他们蜂拥向前，将受刑者的血抹在额上，又在情绪的支配下推搡争斗，混乱不堪。少数清醒者站在大笑、尖叫、哭泣、嘶吼的人群中，将其视为转折点，并立下决心。

克洛克达尔看上去既不悲伤也无敬意。他冷硬的表情像是钢铁做成的墙，秘密无法泄露丝毫。看上去和通缉令上志得意满的表情相差太远，他好奇对方心里在想什么。

多弗朗明哥正式加入王下七武海的第一次会议，克洛克达尔没有出现。

以七武海过去的出席概率来看，这个结果并不意外。

于是会面也随之被抛在脑后。多弗朗明哥的事业越做越大，各种阴谋诡计需要实时跟进，伟大航路后半段的沙漠暂时不在他的后续计划里，对同僚的兴趣被归入无足轻重的小事范畴。

偶尔他们会出现在同一场合，由政府牵头的官方会议，或者私下利益冲突不得不见面。多弗朗明哥掰着手指头数，也不能数满一只手。见面次数甚至少于最宅七武海鹰眼米霍克。他也逐渐察觉有什么地方不对劲，虽说海洋女神任性无常，海上讨生活的都要习惯三个月五个月，乃至三五十年都见不上面，但只要有心的话……不，他肯定是彻底被讨厌了。

“海贼彼此讨厌才是常态，我知道。但我还没有被人刻意回避过，怎么说，和那些找上门来寻仇的有哪里不一样……维尔戈，你在听吗？”

多弗朗明哥躺在加长加大加宽的沙滩椅上和部下诉苦，得不到回应，只好放下鸡尾酒，把窗台上的电话虫挪近耳边。

在嘈杂的背景音里，传来维尔戈平稳的鼾声。

孤独不存在于海贼的字典里，不过唐吉诃德少当家还是产生了微妙的，不被理解的隔阂感。忠诚已经是部下最大的美德，再去要求对方学习心理学未免强人所难。海贼也不应该多愁善感，只是多弗朗明哥向来追求事事尽在掌握，有这样一处说不清道不明的感觉，总像是个埋藏的隐患。

“少主，在想喜欢的男孩子？”baby-5，作为家族小鬼头们最坚持不懈的那个，天真无邪地扒着少主的裤腿，博取她的关注。他稍微动一下腿，把她掀了个跟头。笨蛋，这里应该说女孩子。巴法罗嘲笑着小鬼头的口齿不清，被baby-5颜面正拳揍翻在地。

性别不是问题，同类才是问题。

单纯为了满足欲望，低级海贼会掠夺美色，或者买春——买春来得更方便，港口有的是四海八方的专业人士榨干他们的钱包。到了多弗朗明哥这样的地位，不用招手也会有男男女女主动找上门来，自荐枕席也好，暗送秋波也罢，他从不缺这样的甜头。只是仇家结得太多，找乐子也得谨慎小心，死在床上是海贼最耻辱的死法之一。级别高的海贼也很少会成为别人的猎艳对象，再多蠢蠢欲动的心思，也要熄灭在通缉令上明晃晃的悬赏金上。

另一方面，实力越强的海贼多数越奇形怪状，对这样的家伙们还能产生想法，不知该夸声勇敢还是口味奇特。克洛克达尔不属于那些奇行种，体形相貌均高于人类平均水准，稳坐海贼团首领多年带来天然霸道和邪恶魅力，涉世未深的女性尤其会对他产生狂热迷恋。

有趣的是，一样的描述可以套用在多弗朗明哥身上。他们性格形象处处不同，过分形成对比，反而一条大河分出的两股溪流，常被人同时挂在嘴边。

最终，流向内陆的溪流会干涸，流向大海的溪流会称王。而他和冷硬派前辈到底是同类相斥，还是同类相吸，也会被命运揭晓。

时钟指针咔哒作响，转眼过去几十年。王国改朝换代，信息日新月异，电话虫也从普通花色升级进化——远距离，近距离，图像型，黑色白色金色银色，早晚会出到sr以及ssr。七武海也不再是出海挑战者的劝退噩梦，他们的雕像静默无言地矗立云端，只等一道惊雷劈下。

海圆历1522年，闻名世界的大海贼，王下七武海，阿拉巴斯坦的英雄，秘密犯罪组织巴洛克工作社的社长，沙·克洛克达尔，被捕入狱。

一个月后，唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥受政府密令所邀，只身前往推进城大监狱。


	2. 第二章

更像是个娱乐设施。

这是多弗朗明哥对推进城的第一眼评价。如果他需要在自己的国家发展旅游业的话，会考虑以推进城作为原型，设计个鬼屋什么的。他大摇大摆地走在客人的步道上，看看右边——被折磨得形销骨立的犯人们，排成一排，眼神空洞地在狱卒的鞭笞下走下台阶，不久前他刚经过制造这些行尸走肉的装置，滚烫冒泡的沸水缸。犯人们被倒吊着浸进去，伴随着惨叫再捞出来，直到他们停止挣扎。

他饶有兴趣地观察着，旁边的海军军官面露厌恶，离他远远的。

“即使对于罪犯也太残酷了，您认为呢？”很少见的，他的同路人和他搭话了。一个看上去相当得体而神气的贵族男性，来自伟大航路后半段。多弗朗明哥将和他一起会见入狱的前海贼英雄。

多弗朗明哥发出标志性的笑声，前排看起来略微稚嫩的女性狱卒吓得哆嗦了一下。

“是吗？”他低声说，“那么你应该闭上眼睛。”

那贵族用手梳理着自己体面的金色胡子，若有所思地瞥了哀嚎的来源地一眼，随后漠不关心地转回头。“说得对，我还得塞住耳朵。”

不是来审判克洛克达尔的政府高层成员，大概率是和海贼有利益交换的某位野心人士。多弗朗明哥的任务之一是保护这位贵客的安全，附带的福利才是见克洛克达尔一面。看来靠山与靠山也有提防算计，当然，他很乐意在中间浑水摸鱼，捞点好处。

贵族，某个国家的王公大臣，在他耳边絮絮叨叨，说自己长得要死的头衔，巧妙迂回地暗示新上任没多久的德雷斯罗萨掌权人合作的好处。他有一搭没一搭地应付着——就像是现在国王还值钱似的。迟迟听不到自己感兴趣的情报，多弗朗明哥终于感觉到无聊。他们通过检查室前，他假装不经意地操纵一个守卫砍翻另一个，中途被阻止，不过也成功让对方闭上了嘴。

“多弗朗明哥，如果你再无视规矩，我有权取消你的会面。”

署长麦哲伦的声音含含糊糊地从检查室的电话虫里传出，正逢新人狱卒紧张地给多弗朗明哥扣上海牢石手铐，她看上去极不情愿，又视死如归地反复检查这副手铐是否足够可靠。

“放轻松，我会很安分的。你看，我都做了这么大的牺牲了。”他晃了晃被拷上的双手，看上去轻松自在，配合椰子树印花的衬衫和拖鞋，更像是在度假。

这幅情形让人不能更不安了。贵族脸色青白地跟狱卒小声嘀咕，狱卒又和麦哲伦的电话虫嘀嘀咕咕。被排除在外的多弗朗明哥无辜地研究着墙壁上的花纹，随后新人狱卒胆怯地咳嗽了一声，引起他的注意。

“胡利安阁下将先与囚犯克洛克达尔单独会面，然后是你，多弗朗明哥。”

“陛下。”

“什么？”

“陛下或者大人，我好歹也是个国王。”

海贼掠夺来的王位和政治家世代累积的地位显然影响力不同，如果问海军军官们，哪怕杀了他们也不会对海贼显示尊重。但这个狱卒看上去格外懦弱，让人忍不住想逗逗她。

令他失望的是，狱卒闭紧了嘴巴，再也不说一句话了。

他们乘坐电梯下到第六层。这一层比起楼上要安静许多，不知是因为重刑犯数量少，还是囚犯所受刑罚太重以至于没有呻吟嘶叫的力气。另一方面，直觉灵敏些的人绝不愿意在这儿多带，就像身处黑夜中的草原，不怀好意的猛兽们在洞穴里暗中窥视，探究的目光像点点萤火，发出危险的讯号。

哒—哒—哒—

他们脚步声的回音在拱桥上震荡，多弗朗明哥几乎是肆无忌惮地，让自己的气息随着回音扩散开去，通知他们，大人物到了。天罗地网无声无息地蔓延到第六层牢狱的各个角落，压灭了不怀好意者的气焰，在走下拱桥前，他听到一些小心的，尽量不引人注目的锁链撞击声。

经过的窃窃私语里，大概出现了“海流氓”、“天夜叉”的绰号，这也意味着——关在这一层的囚犯里没有他的熟人。多半也没有什么厉害的家伙。

这个事实让他更想快点见到克洛克达尔。多弗朗明哥收回没用的威慑，开始思考自己能在这场见面中得到什么好处。前七武海不可能无缘无故在阿拉巴斯坦待上几十年，一定有比单纯的财富更吸引人的东西……他的思绪漫无边际地游荡，不知怎么就飘到克洛克达尔本人的形象上。

有那么一段时间里，克洛克达尔倾向于做个养尊处优的体面生意人。留给杂志的画面永远是坐在真皮沙发上夹着雪茄的造型，高级皮草外套和一手的宝石戒指彰显他的财力和实力。他看上会让挡财路的人第二天横尸街头，但只要是按照规矩来，他又是最忠实的盟友。危险而保守，地下产业的老狐狸们最喜欢这样的合作对象。

然后他冒险了。被狼狈地打败，被塞进这个鬼地方，不出意外会烂在这里。

没有多少人能适应这样的落差。也许他已经失去活力，形如槁木；也许他已经精神崩溃，把这次会面看成最后的救生绳……但有个声音在他脑海内顽固地提醒，那只是他的想象。多弗朗明哥只好把真正的乐趣留给眼见为实。

一次惊艳登场很重要，观察同样重要。

总爱在大动静里出现的天夜叉少见地保持了安静，站在承重柱投下的阴影里，看着贵族像个热情的老朋友般靠近克洛克达尔的牢房，只差一个拥抱他们就是真正的兄弟了——只可惜铁栅栏阻挡了他的近乎。

“别担心，老朋友。我很快就能把你弄出来。”虚伪政客说着不可能实现的谎言，总算注意到自己和囚犯的温度差。“为什么你不上前来？他们对你的腿做了什么吗？”

一阵沉默。然后是铁链在地上撞击的声音。叮呤咣啷，叮呤咣啷。高大的人影逐渐覆盖了贵族站着的地面。他像是看见了从斗兽场深处迈出的狮子，汗毛竖起，不由自主地后退。

同样的情景，多弗朗明哥感受到兴奋在血管之下跳动，争斗本能几乎要冲破肌肤，不仅如此，连他自己也说不清楚的情绪昂扬着。

克洛克达尔褪去了在阿拉巴斯坦时期的壳。现在他不是什么海贼英雄，或是富有的地下产业老大，只是一个危险分子。

推进城的刑罚不足以对一个七武海造成永久性的伤害，只要他自己还没丧失信念。但严酷的环境还是留下了痕迹。他比以往瘦削，眼窝凹陷而颧骨凸出，放在谁身上都会显得衰老，随着权势不再而失去力量。在克洛克达尔身上却是个例外，在推进城的最深处仍谜一般地笔挺而整洁，精心打理的发型一丝不乱。真是天杀的傲慢……又吸引人。

更引人瞩目的是捆住他的东西。鉴于第六层地狱关押了这么多危险的囚犯，有时候不能责怪狱卒们的过度担忧。他的手腕、脚踝，乃至脖子上都被海牢石的限制环所束缚，长长的锁链将活动范围限制在囚室内。

“那可真是……侮辱人。”贵族勉强说道，抬头去看克洛克达尔显得无比困难。

“可能是打算用锁链声把我吵死，或者等我哪天不走运绊一跤摔死。”那囚犯辛辣地评论。他看上去心情不太好，话又说回来，任谁被绑得像个等待解剖的耗子，心情都不会很妙。“长话短说吧，老朋友。你知道规矩——我帮你一个忙，你还我一个。”

“好的，好的。但是……如果说真的要离开这个地方，恐怕我还……”

居高临下的哼笑解救了窘迫的贵族。“我没说想出去。报酬可以一会儿再谈。”

“太好了！不，我的意思是，这次是个棘手的活儿，如果我能过了这一关，迟早我的影响力能覆盖到这里……到时候一切都不成问题。”

看上去不太靠谱的贵族因为这个承诺高兴了起来。接下来是密谈的阶段，可唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥仍杵在一边，像是给监狱增添点明媚色彩的大型装饰。他僵硬地对他笑笑，像是指望他自己识趣走开。

和这种白痴合作还不如和我多说几句，多弗朗明哥武断地代替前同僚做了决定。把白痴贵族挤开，在粉红色的外套挡住了克洛克达尔面前的光线，对方的脸色更铁青了几分。

“你好呀，‘老朋友’。好欣赏你脖子上的小装饰。”

“弗朗明哥混蛋……”

克洛克达尔的脸色看上去想杀人。更确切的说法是，他无比乐意把眼前的火烈鸟拟人做成真正的烤鸡，拿一个铁钎从喉咙口穿进去，从另一个出口穿出来。

多弗朗明哥着迷地欣赏他的怒火，或许有些过于着迷了——距离克洛克达尔脖子上的限制环太近了，很难抵御扯住那锁链让对方缺氧的诱惑。

“先别急着讨厌我，给我点时间。知道我为了见这一面花了多大力气吗？”

“明明是在儿童乐园里呆腻了出来找乐子，我还得为此感谢你？”

多弗朗明哥似乎很欣赏对德雷斯罗萨的刻薄形容，他的笑声让克洛克达尔的下眼睑不受控制地跳动了一下。

“你会感谢我的。”他说，“可能你还想借此机会蛰伏一阵，等风平浪静后再体面地出狱。但是时代变了，世界政府更倾向于让关于你的丑闻悄无声息地消失。你的底牌交得越快，这一天来得越早。如果我是你，在这个关头，我会提防任何一个自愿上门提供帮助的人。”

喂！你在胡说八道些什么&*￥%……贵族不满他的挑拨离间，言辞恳切地对克洛克达尔彰显自己的诚意，但后者的注意力已经转移到了多弗朗明哥身上。

很好，就该这样。

“你和他们不同在哪里？”

“我很喜欢你。”

哐当。狱卒手上的枪掉在了地上。她、贵族，连同很多偷听的人，露出同样的呆傻表情。

“海贼同士之间，我们应该属于合得来的……有些问题上我们的做法很一致。”

他想起了报纸上刊登的克洛克达尔的窃国计划，许多部分都是他曾经考虑过的内容，世界上有人和他踏上同样的道路，这感觉还挺奇妙的。

克洛克达尔交叉双臂，露出一个不敢苟同的表情。

“试着放下偏见怎么样？我其实挺好相处的。”

故意使用暧昧的说法只是为了欣赏克洛克达尔不爽的表情。不过对方对小小的玩笑没有多大反应……让人捉摸不透。

“你是个海贼，我也是，别费心去和那些满嘴谎话的权贵打交道了，和我合作吧，至少我说到做到。”

“不。”克洛克达尔平静地说。

“你刚才说什么？”

“我说，不。不管你想做什么，我没兴趣参与。你可以滚了。”

多弗朗明哥一只手用力抓住了栏杆，即使在海牢石的限制下，那栏杆仍然不堪重压轻微变形。发出的声响震得从他出现之后一直低声不断的牢房，统统安静下来。青筋隐隐浮现在他的额角，样子十分可怖，站在牢笼内的人反而要担心被笼外的危险撕碎。

但和他以极近距离对视的是克洛克达尔，沙漠真正的帝王，即使沦为阶下囚也毫不退缩。任何想要使他屈服的，他会用百倍的气力反抗，让那对视间闪烁的火花烧回挑衅者自己。

“别像个什么东西都想要的任性小鬼似的，多弗朗明哥。”

“鳄鱼混蛋……怎么会有人聪明的同时又这么蠢。”多弗朗明哥后退了一步，把被触怒的自尊心暂时藏起。“非常好。”

“请自便，不送。”

“我没说要取消会面。”他露出一个笑容，纯粹的邪恶，“至于我们能做些什么打发无聊的时间，就留给你期待吧。”

来啊，没用的孬种——囚犯直接留给他一个中指。

“事、事先警告，会面期间任何形式的暴力都是不允许的！有辱良俗风气的行为也包括在内。”狱卒像是想要突破剑拔弩张的气氛，掏出钥匙打开牢门。多弗朗明哥跟在战战兢兢的贵族身后迈入。她憋红了脸，轻咳一声，“我再说得明白一点，同性性骚扰也违反监狱规定，请您注意。”

“我不知道推进城还这么讲究人权。”

“不，但刀山火海也比不上……比不上成为某人的达令。你把犯人们都吓坏了。”

这隐喻也太老土了点。多弗朗明哥恶心地看了一眼躲在阴影里，惊慌逃窜的囚服大汉们，头一次被自己的玩笑话呛到。克洛克达尔用手扶住额头，揶揄地笑了起来。


	3. 第三章

多弗朗明哥无聊地盯着牢房里凭空出现的小房间，开始反思这一趟旅行是不是值得。

一个狼狈的，痛哭流涕寻求他帮助的阶下囚，可以满足他的施虐心。克洛克达尔的意志坚强，谁都瞧不上的高傲怕是真能到带到坟墓里。不过话又说回来，他本来也不打算帮他什么忙……怎么就一时气盛，说出要和对方合作？

结果还被拒绝了，等会儿记得把听到的人都灭口。

三十分钟前，克洛克达尔和贵族进入了狱卒用能力制造的小房间。说真的，她作为狱卒实在太不够格，看来政府特地派她和贵族同行，主要是要用到她的果实能力。有些事不宜被海贼听到，狱卒本人则可以当作对海军和推进城的安全承诺。

一旦进入房间，两人的行动都会受到能力者的制约，这令让弗朗明哥想起另一个拥有相似能力的新人。也很难搞。为什么让他感兴趣的人都那么难交流？

答案过于显而易见：对方若是没有挑战性，他根本不屑一顾。

小房间静悄悄的，一只小飞虫经过门口，恼人的振翅声倏地被消音，它多绕了几圈，迷惑而晕头转向地飞走了。

这有点儿诡异了。此时是冒险精神出动的好时机，多弗朗明哥面对监控，背着手，多踱了几步。他心情不错地哼起歌，其实是为了掩饰自己开锁的动作。手铐在他戴上之前就被做了手脚——凡事总要留条退路，谁知道下一秒会发生什么。

锁扣不难打开，他按住自动弹开的手铐，轻轻把它们复原到虚合状态，接着把右手塞进毛茸茸的大衣里，放出自己的“线”。

许多人猜测他的粉红色羽毛大衣是采购自某个万圣节二手服饰批发市场，克洛克达尔本人曾在别的场合评价过他的大衣是“每周蹲伏在罗格镇后街酒吧，抢劫失恋哭泣的夜店交际花所得的战利品”。没有多少人注重一件显然能遮蔽很多秘密的功能性衣装，实在让人遗憾。

再说了，他就是喜欢粉红色，谁敢对此评头论足迟早要付出代价。

“线”没有窃听功能，但他在另一端放了一只变色电话虫，近距离下很容易被发现，不过应付监控足够了。它像个凸起的水滴，不紧不慢地挪进房间的通风口。

里面的声音很奇怪。

多弗朗明哥本来预计会听到一些密谈，或者争吵——最多到这种程度。里面的声音更像是飓风席卷下的港口，尖厉的呼啸声盖过的惊叫和怒吼，夹杂着重物撞击的声音。他被音量震得耳朵发疼，离得更远了些。

“不——不——！你答应过我的，请别这样……”

一个女人惊慌失措的哀求声，是那个狱卒。看来她离得最近。紧接着的男声则完全陌生，听上去粗野又低俗，在他心里被刻板地描绘成一个脏兮兮的老家伙，龅牙木头腿，身上全是酒精和泥巴的味道。

“……二十年了，猜你没想到……死人向你复仇……”

那个男人的声音很激动，夹杂在风声中断断续续，听不分明。是他的能力造就了房间内诡异的环境，那么说，现在不是进去的好时机。

哐当，椅子撞到地上，喘息声和被殴打的闷哼被电话虫清晰放大在他耳边，这次不是什么陌生人。哇哦，看来某人挨揍了。多弗朗明哥想到此刻他的前同事很有可能鼻青脸肿风度不在，幸灾乐祸地笑了。

嫌疑人只剩下始终没有声音的贵族，最大的可能性是他被冒名顶替了。整件事从头开始就有些不对劲。多弗朗明哥怀疑过他的同行者有问题，只是他更多的精力则是放在和克洛克达尔交锋的准备上。他可以肯定无论是政府派来的保护对象，狱卒，海军都不是他的对手，何况他们也没有危害他安全的理由，却没想到被卷进了针对囚犯的复仇剧。

但是，为什么要挑这个时候对克洛克达尔下手？

门外有个七武海守着，门内还有个狱卒——现在看来狱卒和刺客是一伙儿的，但只凭他们能顺利地打败多弗朗明哥，逃出这座推进城吗？除非……他们没想逃。

如果他没有因为无聊窥探室内的情况，刺客们成功暗杀克洛克达尔后，狱卒会出来告诉他可以进行单独会面，使用一些障眼法让他和死人对话几分钟，随后狱卒再惊慌失措地拉响警报——第二天的报纸头条就会变成“窃国海贼离奇惨死狱中，疑似新旧七武海因口角械斗”。

这个计划简直……异想天开之极，却又因为谁也想不到，还真的顺利进行了下去。

如果他们真的能神不知鬼不觉地杀掉克洛克达尔，说不定还真有几分成功的可能性。实际上来看也是如此，一个巅峰期已过的囚犯，被海楼石限制了所有能力；对上两个果实能力者，其中一个看起来还是克洛克达尔的老熟人，了解他的能力弱点。他们理所应当地觉得自己会赢。

只是他们不该把另一个七武海也算计进去，难道真的认为我会乖乖呆在外面等？天夜叉少爷认为今天被人小瞧的次数已经到了上限，他敲了敲门，大声说“我要进来了！”

与此同时，会面室墙壁的空间诡异地扭曲了一下，像是屏幕讯号不良受到了干预，仅仅一秒间，多弗朗明哥看见了变得透明的屋子里发生的场景——克洛克达尔从桌子的另一边一跃而起，肌肉紧绷，蓄势待发，眉头顽固地紧皱着，杀气凝固在他的眼睛里，他的脸上，肩膀，手臂都被无形的利器割破，皮肉脆弱地卷起，仿佛要在极致的暴烈中片片崩碎。一个穿着黑色披风的男人在往后退，而狱卒缩在墙角。

他不受控制地咽了下口水。眨了眨眼，一切又恢复了原样。会面室还是安安静静的小房子。

只有一点不同了：风从一侧的墙壁呼呼地往外灌，声音也渐渐从里面泄露出来。

那儿一定是狱卒留给自己的“生门”。

多弗朗明哥试探地用手去接触墙壁靠下的部分，他的食指被墙壁吞没，另一边的气温远低于这边。抽出手指，假惺惺地对着监控说：“总算到了我能听的部分了？”。

他保持着趾高气扬的态度跨进了门里。


	4. 第四章

鲜血溅到多弗朗明哥嘴唇上，他下意识地舔了一下。不如他想象的那样热气腾腾，只是一滴铁锈味的液体。

他冲进门里的同时，战斗已经结束。胜者当然是七武海，去他的傻逼刺客，真以为偶然的失败代表了世界顶级水准的海贼们荣光不在？

但克洛克达尔伤得比想象得重，毕竟他无法使用能力。事实上他打开门的一瞬间，正巧看到他的脖子被割开，鲜血无情地从捂着的指缝里流下来。他和他的对手同时向后倒去，不同的是对方已经翻着白眼失去神智，头顶明显出现了重击之下的凹陷，看上去凶多吉少。

克洛克达尔的目光移动到发出响动的门口，他的喉结也跟着上下蠕动了一下，似乎想说些什么，却只有血从他的口中涌出。

多弗朗明哥也没预料到自己做出决定的速度是那么快。

他没有思考暴露自己脱去手铐的后果，或者只是发几秒的呆。线在第一时间封住了克洛克达尔脖子的伤口，手艺不怎么好，被治疗的对象肯定痛得要死。克洛克达尔急促地喘了几口气，他牙关紧咬，额角青筋浮现，好一会儿才放松下来。

多弗朗明哥伸出手给他——其实更快的方法是直接把伤员架起来，扶到椅子上。但是指望克洛克达尔能因为一点小忙就改变态度，那他就真的太过自信了。

克洛克达尔的额角粘了一缕掉下来的碎发，也许是精疲力尽，他向上吹气，试图把被汗和血黏住的头发从眼睛前面弄开。这个动作太过孩子气，多弗朗明哥既惊讶，又感到有趣地笑了。

“怎么？”

克洛克达尔拉住他的手使力，支撑着从地上起来，然后把身体的中心斜靠在会客桌上。现在多弗朗明哥更容易读懂他的表情——他不明白多弗朗明哥为何发笑，简直是毫无自觉。

“没什么，我只是受宠若惊。”

“你不冲进来，我也不会死的。”他随手把右手攥着的一个打火机往地上一扔。

“那个可不能止住血，只会让你死得更快。”多弗朗明哥把打火机踢得更远，讽刺道，“考虑到伤口位置和严重程度，一句‘谢谢’可能更实际些”。

“谢谢。”

“什么？我没听到。”

“我说‘混蛋’，混蛋。”

“你还真是很不讨人喜欢。他们也是这个原因千里迢迢跑来刺杀你？”

伪装成贵族的人和多弗朗明哥的想象相差不远，看上去比克洛克达尔年纪大一些，胡子和头发几乎掩盖了整个脸，这会儿被打得软绵绵，毫无生气地瘫在地上，像是死了。“他的果实能力是什么？”

“远程攻击型的果实能力，配合他那些不知道从哪个国家搜罗来的道具，有点难对付。”克洛克达尔说，“他们太依赖果实能力了。”

“他们是你的旧相识？”

“只有地上那个是。我不认识那个女人。”

克洛克达尔只回答自己愿意回答的。于是多弗朗明哥只能自己寻找答案。

真正的复仇者只有一个，从年龄判断很有可能是克洛克达尔进入新世界前的同伴。在他败于白胡子后，身边的同伴几乎全部更换。他属于以个人而非船队闻名的大海贼，但又不是那种追求技艺巅峰的武人，一定是和过去的同伴有什么龃龉，才会这样独来独往。

狱卒，从他听到的只言片语，是被复仇者许诺才答应协助。她作为房主，如果想制约克洛克达尔应该比复仇者更轻松，却先一步被克洛克达尔打昏。要么是她过于缺乏战斗经验，要么是她手下留情了。

多弗朗明哥捡起她掉落在地上的名牌。照片上的狱卒娴静腼腆地笑着，看上去家教良好，工作的头衔却不容小觑，是专门负责最高级要员安保的特派军官，万里挑一的家世和实战成绩才能爬到这个位置。照片和本人一致，也不可能是他人冒充。

“很少有前途光明的大小姐愿意调到一所与世隔离的监狱，还和这种不知名的海贼搅在一起……她想要什么？”

“我不知道，你又是想要什么？”克洛克达尔一只手还按着伤口附近的动脉，讽刺道，“说不定你们目的相同呢。”

我想要的……多弗朗明哥心里隐隐浮现的渴望，随着克洛克达尔低沉的嗓音翻腾着，令他自己都发怔。对一个不相干的人充满不必要的兴趣，实在是个危险的信号。

受害者本人不怎么热心，中途加入的名侦探倒是兴致勃勃。

狱卒小姐的身体像是被层层蜘蛛丝缠紧，看上去造型分外诡异。看到多弗朗明哥试探地用自己的线去碰，克洛克达尔警告道，“被那玩意儿弹到会很疼，而且你的攻击不会奏效。”

他的警告慢了那么一秒，那东西像是突然变成及其坚硬的钢线，突然收紧，将多弗朗明哥的身体四分五裂。就算他重组身体后，蜘蛛丝还是像个发了疯的杀人机器，在房间每个角落里大肆追杀，直到他停在克洛克达尔半米开外的地方，那玩意儿挤挤挨挨地靠近了一小会儿，无声地退到了主人身上。

“……看吧。”克洛克达尔半截警告顿时堵在了嗓子眼，两个人都一起看向昏迷比清醒时更强悍的狱卒。

“哈！她一定是喜欢你。”

“认真的？这就是你的第一想法？”他暴躁地吼，“眼下他们是为了什么来的都不重要了，重要的是我们怎么出去！”

噢，对。多弗朗明哥再去找那道“生门”，他进来的地方已经又变成了光滑的墙壁。这就像是个一次推进后自动落锁的房间，只有房主本人有钥匙，而现在房主又变成了这幅鬼样子，生人勿近，毫无办法。

“看起来像个蛹。”他观察了一会儿，提出的想法仍毫无营养，“可能是用来疗伤的，等她醒来我们就能出去了，我猜。”

“谁知道她醒来会干什么。把我的手铐打开，多弗朗明哥。我们得联手去弄醒她，再制服她。”

“何必麻烦，你去给她一个睡美人之吻不就好了？”

“……白痴！”怒火在克洛克达尔狭长的眼睛里燃烧，似乎每次短暂的友好相处之后，多弗朗明哥都要故意惹恼他。“等她清醒之后事情只会变得越来越麻烦，就算你杀了她，要怎么解释来会面的三个人只活下来一个？”

“啊，你在为我着想，真贴心。”多弗朗明哥愉快地思考，“或许我可以就这么逃走？这点小事总会有人替我摆平……或者更简单点，我会说是你做的。”

克洛克达尔的眼睛不善地眯起。再一次，多弗朗明哥感觉令人战栗的电流窜过脊背，本能被激起，越来越清晰——他裤裆的形状也是。

原始的打斗没有不像搏击比赛发生在哨声之后。几乎在克洛克达尔踢飞椅子的同时，对抗开始了。多弗朗明哥没想到一切会发生的那么快，他早就知道克洛克达尔会被他激怒，他们迟早会打上一架，他会获胜，享受败者屈辱的表情。奔赴万里来找茬听上去十分荒唐可笑，而见到克洛克达尔之后，他明白了自己获胜之后想要做些什么，克洛克达尔绝不会喜欢的。

痴迷，几乎晕头转向。想要征服，让他坚硬的外壳被自己亲手打碎，想要他哭泣求饶。同时他也知道克洛克达尔不会屈服，他汗湿的胸膛里心跳博动不息，就算被咬住咽喉，鲜血流尽，也不会像弱者一样摇尾乞怜。

他人的痛苦偶尔会让多弗朗明哥感到高兴，多数情况下他没有折磨别人的嗜好，最多开些小玩笑。

只是……其他人不像他。和他一样拥有沉默过去的，和他一样从不低头的，和他一样行动语言与自己契合的……形形色色的人群里，令人意外的只有克洛克达尔一个。

持久战对还带着海牢石手铐脚链的克洛克达尔不利，所以他先发制人：腾飞的椅子阻挡了多弗朗明哥的视线，在短短数秒内，拾取地上的打火机，点燃了多弗朗明哥的外套。

多弗朗明哥反应迅速的矮身，躲过他随之而来的攻击——克洛克达尔的手铐是特殊的海楼石，对能力者哪怕是被砸中也会有影响——随后把自己的粉红色大衣扔到一边。

“你对我的衣品意见很大啊。”

克洛克达尔嗤笑了一声，他的体力还未完全恢复，脖子上又开始渗血。“你觉得只是衣品的问题？”

“好吧……为了让你心服口服，我不会使用果实能力。”肾上腺素的加持下，他不假思索地说。更重要的一个原因是，他可不想一时失手杀了对方。“让我看看你在监狱里学了什么新招。”

果实能力者通常都会忽视对自身武艺的锻炼，大多数人的战斗经验仅限于得到果实前混乱的街头斗殴。他们使用蛮力横冲直撞，精力耗尽被海楼石捕获后，比绵羊还要温驯。大部分人战斗获胜都依赖于压倒性的力量，而不是以弱胜强的技巧。克洛克达尔曾经也遭遇过相似的失败。显然他从中得到了教训。

他们彼此都挨了对方几击重拳，身上挂彩，杀气四溢。克洛克达尔一只胳膊脱臼，又被他自己接上。多弗朗明哥的墨镜腿儿要断不断，要不是靠近太阳穴恰好多出一大块青肿，早该掉在地上。

如果这是个真正的房间，现在也该被他们拆完了。桌椅粉碎成木屑，连着洗手池的水管裂开，几束水柱四面八方往外喷射，把坑坑洼洼的地面淹出一个小沼泽。克洛克达尔瞅准时机，采取了近身作战，他的战斗意识很强，能敏锐地抓住多弗朗明哥想要作弊使用能力的瞬间，打断他的动作，让拥有绝对优势的多弗朗明哥也陷入疲于接招的僵局。

“好了——”多弗朗明哥的脖子被对方的大腿卡住，对方还保留这么多的力气，令他很是意外。不过差距仍然明显，他用力摆脱了对方的压制，抓住对方的头发往地上一掼，没想到更为灵活敏捷的对手立刻调整姿势，骑坐在他的腰身上，一只手卡住他的脖颈，铁钩狠狠地锤向他的面部，发出可怖的闷声。

多弗朗明哥躲开第一下，没有躲开第二下。

眼冒金星之间，他看见对方沉重的钩子手也被砸脱滑落。克洛克达尔高高在上地坐在他身上，用完好的手把散落的头发捋回去，看上去得意非凡。

多弗朗明哥在疼痛和怀疑自己的鼻子还在不在原位的思考中，硬了。

这一回没法再隐藏了。

如果他是克洛克达尔，这会儿应该相当恶心和惊讶。也许对方曾经遭遇过这样的情况，那也得追溯到很久以前，当现在恶名昭著的大海贼还是个漂亮的年轻人，手脚细长，还不具备令人臣服的力量。眼下他宽阔的后背已经添上许多伤疤，失去一只手，永远狞恶傲慢，享受野心而非欢愉。多弗朗明哥甚至怀疑他连做爱的乐趣都舍弃了。

又是重重的一拳，谢天谢地不是对准老二打的。

克洛克达尔的目的很明确，只是想要他失去意识。他的双手由于过度用力而颤抖着，再也没力气挥出重击，于是转而从后面勒住他的脖子。多弗朗明哥的挣扎已经变得微弱，晕晕乎乎，意识消失的边缘竟然还在笑，血沫从他的牙缝里喷出。

“没想到这个……吧……？”

他在挣扎喘息的间隔里断断续续地挤出一句话，明知道会让自己的处境更糟，却还是不作不死。

克洛克达尔也好不到哪儿去，他离失血过多昏迷就差那么一点儿。如果不是怕拖得越久自己体力流失越多，他也不会这么快对多弗朗明哥发动攻击。这会儿已经到了极限，仅凭意志力在支撑。

他本可以不回答多弗朗明哥。

偏偏，像是有什么东西在驱使他坦露心声，也许和驱使多弗朗明哥来这里的东西一样。

“你疯了。我早就知道。”

克洛克达尔用力收紧手臂，多弗朗明哥如果还有点意识，就能听到他的心脏紧贴在他背后，疯狂地跳动，因千钧一发的胜利而无声地咧开嘴，断断续续的喘息喷在对手的耳朵边，眼前斑斓一片，看向墙上不存在的某个点。

“我知道痴迷于我的人是什么样子，就像躺在那边的那个女人。”所以一进入房间，囚犯就做好了防备。“而你……你第一次见我，就想着要操我。”

多弗朗明哥一动不动，不知道有没有听见。

如果能一刀割了他的脖子就好了……尽管这个想法很诱人，想到之后跟来的无穷无尽的麻烦，克洛克达尔不情愿地把目光从远处的钩子上挪开。

他保持着警惕，挟着昏迷的海贼靠近丢在角落里的外套。一通摸索后，终于找到了被多弗朗明哥解下的手铐。咔哒一声扣上后，他才终于松了口气，把死沉的前同事踢开，仰躺在地上大口大口喘气，胸口心跳上下起伏。

水。

比起被暗杀，前同事莫名其妙的性欲，什么时候能从这个房间脱困，现在他脑海里标红加粗并不断发出危险响铃声的警告就是——水。

他太渴了，几个小时强光照射下的心理战和生理战，大量的失血，都是实打实的物理消耗。再加上现在浑身被血和汗浸透，比起火辣辣疼痛的伤口，黏腻恶心的感觉更让他感到烦躁。恶魔果实能力的缘故，克洛克达尔不怎么喜欢弄湿自己，然而他在保持整洁上又有些人所不知的神经质。

他跌跌撞撞地走向渗水的水管，底下的水缸早就在不知道什么时候被砸碎了。他把碎片扫到一边，倚靠着墙壁坐下，拧开龙头，让清凉的水流过自己发烫的脑袋。

该死的，一松懈就很难再使出力气了……他的脑袋一阵阵地发昏，在冲洗的途中几次短暂地失去意识。甚至呛到了几口水。这种紧要关头晕倒就太致命了，计算失误——真的撑不住失去意识，只好把那几个威胁都补上一刀，确保屋里只有他一个人喘气。

克洛克达尔努力对抗着越来越模糊的视野，在手腕内侧狠狠咬下，尖利的疼痛胜过了身体的本能，让他恢复了数秒清醒。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，准备用颤抖的手关掉龙头，却总是打滑。

一只手轻盈地覆在他手臂上。

吱嘎，水声停止了。

“需要帮助吗？”

地上躺着的多弗朗明哥已经不见踪影，只剩一件粉红色外套还堆在原来的位置。

克洛克达尔的瞳孔猛地放大，他必须马上就后撤，拉远距离……现在已经不是战或逃的二选一，体力和精神都到了临界点，本能指挥下，身体只剩下对危险的恐惧——多弗朗明哥三米多的身高压迫感十足，脱去外套只剩衬衣下线条毕露的强壮体格，也充满威慑力。

他的墨镜已经彻底报废，露出一双无比阴沉的眼睛，额角和脖子上的青筋暴起，像是蓄势待发想要将猎物开膛破肚的猛兽，以往浮夸的战斗美学已经被舍弃。

趁他不备，攻击他的眼睛或者其他要害——不会再有这样的机会了；不动声色地伪装投降再伺机而动——不如让我去死；利用那个女人的能力——还没摸清楚能力，可能是在做无用功，现在也只能试试了！

千回百转只在电光火石一瞬间，他毫不迟疑地跑进狱卒的能力范围，只等蛛丝如同利箭般射向多弗朗明哥，只要争取到一点时间就好。

只要……一点时间……

但这一切都没有成功。他的腿脚甚至没能迈出困顿的一步，已经面朝多弗朗明哥直直地倒了下去。简直像是投怀送抱——不确定这句话是他的想象，还是多弗朗明哥确实说了。

懊悔和不甘迅速随着多弗朗明哥亲密搭上他的腰的手迅速攀升。对方本可以用手刀，重拳，或是窒息的方式结束他仍不放弃的挣扎，可他只是……在笑。笑容在鼻青脸肿的脸上变了形，显得格外诡异以及变态。

这一瞬间，哪怕是见多识广的犯罪秘密结社社长也不由产生了退缩之心，还是麻利晕过去算了。

紧抓着他的手指慢慢松开，多弗朗明哥接住男人瘫软下来的身体，成就感如热气球终于升空。他缓慢地撩起对方的囚服，沿着劲瘦的腰摸到臀，都是属于我的。忽然一口咬上对方的后颈，叼起皮肉粗暴地用牙齿转着圈碾磨。

紧皱眉头的男人在昏迷中抽搐了一下，似乎仍不明白自己的败因。

“别露出这幅表情，我比你想象得做了更多的准备呀。”他一只手捧起对方的脸，态度不知说是轻慢还是猥亵。手指沿着嘴唇描摹，光是想象等会要插进去的东西，就令他的目光和身体同样升温。

他明明没有计划过，做起这些事来却好像一气呵成。

真可笑，以为自己的满口谎言只是为了挑衅对手，到头来却是真心话。搞不清是因为杀戮或是克洛克达尔让他勃起，或者两者都是。

想到克洛克达尔贴着他的耳朵说出的话，看来看不清的反而只有他自己。

“你该看看自己发起狠来的样子。”

鲜血从克洛克达尔额角流下的时候，反而是他最富有生气的样子，战斗逼出他的不只是杀意，肯定还有些别的东西。在他掌控着多弗朗明哥的生机，陶醉似地喘息时，答案已经分明。

“在场的人里，疯了的绝对不止我一个。”


	5. 第五章

最先侵袭他的是疼痛，准确地说，是后门被强行捅开的胀痛。有什么东西将他的屁股塞得满满当当，肠子都仿佛被捅直了。克洛克达尔在一阵接一阵的不适间终于睁开眼，被顶的几欲作呕，不受控制地干咳了起来。

多弗朗明哥蹲在他面前，不知什么时候修好的墨镜遮住了他的表情，但谁都能看得出他心情愉快。

“操……无耻下流的混蛋……！”克洛克达尔咬牙切齿地咆哮，才发现自己又戴上了手铐脚镣，刚进屋时它们被狱卒慎重放进桌内保管，这会儿被火烈鸟混蛋左嗅右拱，翻了出来。不仅如此，令他最为恼火的颈环也重新回到脖子上，那玩意儿不至于影响呼吸，但他打死也不愿意让多弗朗明哥注意到它。

事与愿违地，笑嘻嘻的混蛋一把拉住颈环下的锁链，扯得克洛克达尔被迫仰起头，“看看你，又生龙活虎了……很好，不然接下来我会少很多乐趣。”

手指一抬，侵犯克洛克达尔的东西便随着他的意志动了起来。

“呃……！咕呜……”

圆头的硬物在柔软的肠壁来回进出，滑出令人难堪的挤压声。对于后穴未曾经过访客的男人来说，心理上的屈辱或许更为煎熬。裤子早就被扔到不知道什么地方，腿被链条限制而无法合拢，顺着无精打采耷拉着的性器往下，是被撑成圆洞的穴口，黑色的长棍几乎完全没入其中，只留下一小节留在外面，随着抽插的节奏前后晃动。

“哈啊……混账……”

“你得先适应一下。”

多弗朗明哥补充解释，态度十分坦荡，仿佛接下来要做个强奸犯的不是他本人。

“去死！”

这句话的威慑力比多弗朗明哥预计得更弱些。克洛克达尔疲于解决身后的问题，能完整地吼出一句话已是不易。

跟他的态度相比，后穴倒是在反复交替的插入和抽离之中服了软，应激的紧缩反应过后，便学会柔顺地跟从棒状物的节奏，包容它蛮横的进入，抽离时却要等上一会儿才能恢复原来箍紧的形状。

还不够——多弗朗明哥的声音就在囚犯的耳边。那个混蛋现在已经放弃了使用能力，俯身在他上方，一只手操控着棍状物来来回回折腾肛穴，另一只手粗暴地揉捏抚摸克洛克达尔的下腹部，阴茎和大腿。

囚犯昏迷时他已经玩弄了对方的身体好一会儿。翻到医药箱中乳胶手套和烫伤药膏时，即使不信命如天夜叉本人，也不得不感慨命运的安排。

克洛克达尔则眼前发黑，即使下意识想要保留力气等候时机翻盘，却发现随着时间的流逝，全身更是绵软。意识似乎飘出身体，感官却更加清晰：身体像是牙咬胶，被没耐心的小鬼翻来覆去地啃，最折磨人的却是无论怎么反抗都无法阻止的那根圆棍……那该死的玩意儿是狱卒标配的刑棍，表面带了一层橡胶，软中带硬的。很容易插入，动起来却仿佛从内部将脏腑绞碎，顶得他几乎要干呕出来，却因为一日没进食而只能狼狈地咳嗽。

更恐怖的是，时不时滑过他背部和臀部的是多弗朗明哥已经完全起立的老二。在对方还蹲坐在他身前的时候，他就已经看到那个远超常人能够接受，即使在同等身高比例下仍傲视群雄的凶器。

那东西，绝对，不可能有人承受得了。

有些混蛋即使非要用自己的屌羞辱别人，也不一定要用插入的方式，毕竟操进一个同性的屁眼也需要施暴者的心理准备。多弗朗明哥显然具备超越一切混球的素质，如此大费周折，意味着自己躲不过屁股开花的命运。

强迫口交或许会有机可趁，前提是下巴没有先被对方卸了。

显然多弗朗明哥也考虑过自己的老二被咬掉的可能性，没有采用这个方案，只是用手随意地握住他毫无生气的阴茎，撸了几把，更像是在满足自己的乐趣。即使没有勃起，敏感部位被人掌握还是让他的身体惊跳了一下。

“放松点，把腿打开。”

回应他的是克洛克达尔恼怒地拱起背，躲避他在大腿根部和囊袋下方游走的手，痒比起疼更难忍受。对方对他的身体抱有太多兴趣，似乎看到肌肉在自己手下颤抖，就能激发对方的欲望。

感谢这房间没有镜子，不用看到自己多狼狈，克洛克达尔自暴自弃地想。

在多弗朗明哥眼里，完全是另一幅场景。他之前和男人搞上的次数极少，和自己同类型的高大魁梧男性更是经验为零，原以为自己在看到真人躯体时会打退堂鼓，现在却恨不得马上插进去，狠狠地干他，操到他魂飞天外。

克洛克达尔忍耐的身体绷的死紧，不止是因为发热还是其他原因，原本像冷血动物一般青白的皮肤泛起潮红，背上都是多弗朗明哥咬过的牙印，汗水挂在他的鼻尖，在晃动中掉下，看上去实在可怜。

猎物挣扎时带起锁链的声音，上仰的脖颈，咒骂声在他啃咬脖子或转动鞭棍时转变成抽痛的喘息，结实的大腿不甘地扭动以躲避入侵……如此令人陶醉，既想将那绷紧的弦拉断，又想将他揉散了再用柔软的爱抚重塑。

他尝试几次，一开始失败，嘴里满是血腥味儿。不过凡事贵在坚持，克洛克被折腾得麻木后，也泄了气力，张开嘴，任由对方过长的舌头伸进来探索，先是吸住他的嘴唇，然后舔过口腔内部的黏膜，再猥亵地缠住他的舌头搅弄。

多弗朗明哥故意在吮吸时弄出淫靡的水声，丝毫不遮掩快感来袭时享受的哼哼，他兴致高昂，连墨镜都闪着光，热气蒸腾在敞露的古铜色胸膛，像极了古代壁画里荒淫纵情的暴君。

克洛克达尔即使再坚持被强奸的自尊心，也被气氛感染出一点罪恶的快感。在迷迷糊糊的状态下，偏过头，靠原始的本能参与唇舌的追逐战。

多弗朗明哥的舌头甚至塞进他的喉咙，湿软的肉块在里面模仿进出的动作，几乎和口交无异的行为逼得他生理性地积蓄泪液，在抽出后克洛克达尔立刻反射性的咳了出来，不知是汗，泪还是涎水在顺着下巴往下滴。

受害者勉强发出声音，“你做了什么？”

“什么都没做，不积极反抗是你自己的问题噢。”

“放屁，我问你下了什么药。”

一根棍子插进屁股不能阻止克洛克达尔复仇的决心，无法聚集力气一定有什么别的因素干预。他绝对不承认自己被最讨厌的同僚搞到心烦意乱，甚至有点畏惧接下来要发生的事。

“你就是不肯面对现实，对吧？”多弗朗明哥咬着他的耳朵，直接把手指插入已经变得柔软的后穴。手指比起鞭棍更柔软灵活，更何况多弗朗明哥有耐心地调整数量。可是疼痛在眼下反而是比较仁慈的刑罚。比起器物，这下更有被真人体内按摩的实感。“我一直在想，你是怎么知道我对你有兴趣的？”

克洛克达尔不理睬他，他的注意力已经不在多弗朗明哥身上，开始顽强地搜寻房间四处。多弗朗明哥已经熟悉了他的思考方式，了然地笑了一声。

“好吧……一个秘密换一个秘密。事先声明，我不是故意要对你做手脚，新产品在打架途中碎了。”他指了指地上不太显眼的一堆玻璃渣，看上去十分可疑，“你知道的吧？夜店里让年轻人放松神经的东西，只有让人感觉轻飘飘的效果，何况早就挥发了。”

这大概解释了克洛克达尔听到自己鼓点般的心跳，手臂却像棉花糖般失去支撑自己的力气，只能俯趴在地上任由对方捞起自己的腰，对方的舌头在尾椎骨附近游走，越来越靠近后穴，他的腰因为过度紧绷而开始微微发颤。

“你他妈……只会用这种下三滥的招吗？”

“都说了这是个意外。我也吸入了同样的气体，你只是比我更不耐受。”

多弗朗明哥漫不经心地解释，他喜欢对方宽阔的背脊，囚衣被他撩高，底下的身躯比看上去更单薄，凸出的肩胛骨随着呼吸起伏，在昏暗的灯光下投出分明的阴影。他只是用鼻尖凑近，背部的肌肉便收紧了，用牙齿去叼起皮肉，再湿漉漉地投下亲吻，转动的手指时不时会受到肠壁挤压的连带反应。“轮到你回答问题了。怎么样？回答之后我用冷水帮你清醒一下？”

克洛克达尔原本萎靡的性器也已经颤颤巍巍地抬头，对方的手指粗暴却准确地擦过前列腺，让一波又一波麻痹般的快感窜上脊背，半勃着的阴茎颤动着流下前液，底下的毛发湿的一塌糊涂。和被人用手指搞到射比起来，回答问题的选项顿时吸引力大增。

他半眯起眼睛，平复心跳，汗湿的头发黏在脖颈上，让人心烦意乱。多弗朗明哥也让他心烦意乱，像是此刻揉捏着他乳头的手，压在他背上的重量，几乎要将他整个人罩拢，宣誓所有权。这感觉十分讨厌，但讨厌的同时还能勃起，自己也不太正常。

“自作多情。”他声音有些沙哑，说出来的话仍十足地欠揍，“谁会去管躲在角落里口水滴答的狗在想什么？……唔……”

颈环被暴力捏碎。脖子上的伤口被对方的牙齿撕开，又热又濡湿的舌头钻进伤口，几乎像是水蛭吸血般的酷刑。囚犯猛地弹跳起来，脖颈上青筋浮出，锁链危险地发出崩裂声。

“看来我没有对你手下留情的必要。”

没有得到想要的答案，多弗朗明哥依然切断了锁链，避开随之而来的飞踢，将反应迟缓的对手压制，抓着对方的脑袋重重撞向地板，直到顽强的囚犯失去行动能力，才抓住他的头发，凑近他流血的脸。“恭喜你即将被狗操了。”

他拽着意识模糊的克洛克达尔，信守承诺地把对方拖到水龙头下，冰凉的冷水朝着他倾泻而下，对方在咳呛中艰难地醒来。还没回过神，又被按着头在水里冲刷，克洛克达尔激烈地反抗，将施暴者锢着他的铁臂抓出几道血痕。

反复几次，等到松开时，男人只剩下趴在地上咳嗽的力气。

“神志清醒了吗？”多弗朗明哥将他摆成半跪的姿势，整个人覆在他身上，一只手预防性地锁住他的手腕。“好好记住这个感觉。”

被顶穿了。

那根堪比怪物的阴茎捅进来，克洛克达尔眼前发黑，短暂地失去意识，幻觉中自己仿佛被开膛破肚，灵魂出窍，又随着海啸般掀起的痛觉一同回笼。

他一生中大概没有出过这么多的汗，脆弱又僵硬地喘息，指望借由呼吸的节奏掌握一点主动权。多弗朗明哥抬高他的下巴，看着他涣散的眼神，贪婪地舔舐他微张的嘴唇。

“还没完全进去，”他把滑腻的老二抽出，在对方股缝、大腿间蹭来蹭去。克洛克达尔勉强想往前逃，反而让他更兴奋，拉过腰用力地插进去，滋咕一声，如果前七武海还有力气的话，这声音足够让他毛发竖立，发誓将始作俑者扬成灰抛进沙漠里。“没有想得这么困难，你要不要摸摸看？”

不顾克洛克达尔牙缝里挤出来的谩骂，多弗朗明哥抓着他的手摸到被撑开的穴口，顽强抵抗的手腕顿时减轻了力气，甚至不用他引导，自己摸向还未进入的柱身——尽管只是飞快地一下。

黏黏糊糊的穴口外，确实还有一大截没进去，不如说只有龟头破开阻碍，卡在肛口几公分的地方，粗壮的茎身上还有血管搏动着，蓄势待发。

“……操，你是什么怪物啊。”

接下来的时间里囚犯变得沉默，分不清是因为药物给了他过强的刺激，还是难以承受与自己体格不匹配的性器，他的大腿可怜地微微发颤，却仍顽强地架着，没有和上半身一样被过于沉重的强奸犯压在地上。

并不是完全没有反应。多弗朗明哥陶醉地顶入高热柔软的体腔内，因为痉挛般的紧缩而粗暴地往里挤，动作太快会带出身下人的闷哼。他可以揉捏对方的大腿内侧，咬住对方发红的脖颈，但得意忘形地朝拍打对方的臀肉，就会招来肘击和一通扭打。斗殴片刻，唐吉诃德少当家手臂骨裂，前七武海鼻腔冒血，两人眼神通红地喘粗气，最后以克洛克达尔被压在地上操得出不了声告终。

于是两人各退一步，默契地把体力留给性爱攻防战。克洛克达尔想办法不让自己被发疯的前同事弄死，多弗朗明哥则开足马力要把不给面子的阶下囚操翻。

热火朝天地插进又抽出，纵然每次仍是不堪负荷的胀痛，克洛克达尔也能清晰地感觉到，那根粗大的东西不留余隙地越进越深，推挤着层叠肠肉，在已经不可能更深的地方强行突入，即使这样，都还没有全根进来。

深知雄性兴奋起来还会比平常更大上几号，糟糕的想象忍不住出现在他的脑海：要是多弗朗明哥疯起来一插到底，说不定肚子真的会被捅破……

一点害怕也没有，是不可能的。但这个诡异的想象又充满了残酷的情色感，轰地在他身体内炸开热潮，肠壁敏感地纠缠着毫无退意的肉棒，痛苦也不那么单纯。他忍不住轻微动了一下腰，调整姿势，好让横冲直撞的冲劲发泄到正确的地方。

“这里感觉好吗？”动作自然没有错过多弗朗明哥的眼睛，略微放缓，抓着男人的臀肉从下往上顶，对方条件反射地拱起背，像是受到惊吓的野兽。“真厉害啊，居然吃得进去……”

虽说之前做够了扩张，但在缺乏润滑的情况下，几乎没怎么出血就能操进去，性器虽然低垂着，可怜地随着撞击的节奏摇晃，但汇聚在地上的一小洼淫液却是快感的铁证。

明明长着一张和寻欢作乐无缘的脸，偏偏在这种地方天赋异禀……他被这个念头激得口干舌燥，再也无法忍耐一插到底的欲望。

“怎么可能，只是、腰酸……”

克洛克达尔的辩解在被握住性器撸动后，变得断断续续。

仔细想想绝对能说出比这句更有魄力的反驳，然而多弗朗明哥转动腰时浅时深地撞在令人麻痹的地方，前面被大手完全包裹住上下搓弄，带来过电一样的刺激。双管齐下，分管理性的区域暂时罢工，全部心神放在可悲的性冲动上。

“那换个姿势。”多弗朗明哥把他翻成侧卧，架起一条腿，扶着自己的阴茎没入挤压感更强的肉壁。

疼啊，克洛克达尔呲牙咧嘴地蹬他。把不擅长腿技的中年人拗出高难度姿势，简直强人所难。他的韧带状态岌岌可危。只是多弗朗明哥实在很中意对方的长腿被强行分开的样子，方便他的手指陷进与坚硬肌肉不同的柔软大腿内侧，插进去的地方也看得一清二楚，从会阴到穴口被操成深红，早前润滑用的膏药已经一塌糊涂，湿哒哒的白色粘稠液体糊在穴口周围。

他勉为其难地让对方的小腿落在自己的肩头。压着对方的腿操进深处，对方的后穴就会有感觉地收缩，证明痛和爽相连。

克洛克达尔的喘息声越来越重，不用多弗朗明哥给他套弄，阴茎也已经完全勃起，青筋暴露地贴在腹部。虽然有药物提升敏感度的缘故，也让卖力气的强奸犯得意非常。

乳头也硬挺地立着。多弗朗明哥一边干，一边拿舌头舔弄对方的乳头。克洛克达尔挣脱未果，只好恼怒地斥责，“太痒了！你是没断奶吗？”

“手下败将就乖乖闭上嘴，就算我真的吸出奶你也没资格抱怨。”

“恶心的混蛋……”

多弗朗明哥哼笑，“我忘了，你喜欢痛一点的玩法。”

他先用牙齿去碾磨小小的乳头，果然听到了对方泄露的闷喘，咬几下再啵地一吸，克洛克达尔的胸也跟着往上挺，呻吟着把饱满的胸肌送进对方的手掌。和女人不一样，不像绵软的桃子一般，但用力陷入颇有弹性的肌肉感觉也不坏。

而最美味的是对方隐忍皱眉的表情——克洛克达尔是个奇怪的男人，就算男性尊严被进犯，受到屈辱，他的反应就好像是被人逼着吃了不喜欢的蔬菜。多弗朗明哥似乎无法使他气到发疯——相较之下，他对多弗朗明哥的粉红外套意见更大些。

这可不太公平。多弗朗明哥握紧对方的窄臀，一鼓作气将整根粗壮的阴茎全部插入。

好热……和态度冷冰冰的男人完全不同，体腔柔软又强劲地挤压着他的性器，令侵犯者爽到发抖。窄小的屁股里看上去完全无法塞进这么大的家伙，视觉冲击力非同一般，被撑至极限的肛口卡在肉棒的根部，仿佛像是在制止他拔出。

毫无防备的直插到底让囚犯张大了嘴，控制不住地惨叫出声。之前推进三分之一都那么痛苦，一口气捅进来几乎是地狱酷刑，让他怀疑自己体内根本没有空间可以容纳。“你想杀了我吗？呃……啊……”

多弗朗明哥的手安抚地摸上他紧绷的腹肌，“别那么大惊小怪，比刚才顺利多了，你完全能承受得住。”

承受得住是指……克洛克达尔脑海中浮现出不妙的预感。

果然，对方只是用手指揉了揉穴口的肌肉，就着连接的姿态，重新将他压在身下。开始整根大开大合地抽插，那狠劲几乎想要把他钉进地面。

抽出的时候他疼得直抽气，肠壁被摩擦出火辣辣的刺痛，五脏六腑像是跟着阴茎而挪位。鲁莽地插入却带来不可言说的饱胀感。

他甚至不知道顶到了哪里，之前在浅处碾磨过前列腺，是会带来麻痹般的快乐。现在明明深过了头，只是单纯的被塞满，他的阴茎仍然兴奋地滴水。

多弗朗明哥持续狠操猛干，每一下用力的顶入，他都能感受到阴囊在穴口的撞击，这种性爱方式也太野蛮和原始，令他产生和野兽交媾的倒错感。

而且，不知道是不是想给前同事一个下马威，又迟迟不肯射精。是这个理由还好，如果是每一次都要做这么长时间……

克洛克达尔的手指在地上蜷成拳，牙关紧咬，已经快要忍受不住直窜上脊背的快感。他的肠道被撑得太满，异物感太强烈，阴茎无法顺利过渡到射精阶段。他不确定自己是不是应该伸手去摸——就算是一边撸一边在被插着的状态下射精，也显得很没面子。

“喂……你和女人每次也要玩这么久吗？”

多弗朗明哥隔了一会儿才回答，显然性爱也剥夺了他部分自制力。“怎么了？想要我射进你屁股里面吗？”

“……”

克洛克达尔的破口大骂还没出口，就被对方扣住后颈，加速冲刺，半截话噎在喉咙里。会不会被内射的这个想法本该让他的脸黑成锅底，却被黏膜反复摩擦的刺激占据了所有思维。

多弗朗明哥霸道地捂住他的嘴，嘶哑痛苦的声音含糊不清地闷住，随着啪啪的撞击流露出若有似无的喉音。

怪物的喘息声越来越粗重，频率越来越快，克洛克达尔在轻微的呼吸不畅下，眼睛失焦，哪怕死死抓住对方的手臂，也不能阻止腰臀一点点往下塌。失去理智的雄性却不会放过被操开的肉穴，最后几次猛插将臀肉都挤变了形，随着一声低吼，原本在体内灼热搏动的性器将精液全部灌入。只是短暂的几秒，感官上却无比清晰。

他没有任何办法逃离，被彻彻底底侵犯，捕获，身体违背自我意识地微微颤抖。

克洛克达尔闭上眼睛，羞耻感暂时还没来找麻烦。也许是因为自己仍处在快感带来的高热中，对于性爱中的粗暴行为感受到更多情色而非羞辱——话是这么说，强奸犯如果还这么沉重地趴在自己身上就不是一回事了。

“爽完了吧？软了就快点拔出来！”

多弗朗明哥笑出来的气息拂过他耳朵后面，起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。谢天谢地他没有再多说一句话，把自己的那玩意儿缓慢抽出来——过程漫长又黏腻，克洛克达尔宁愿回到刚才被操出惊叫的时刻——仰面躺到一边喘气，半晌才支起胳膊，斜着身体。

克洛克达尔则糟糕的多，此刻本应该是杀掉多弗朗明哥的最好时机。可惜他连转个身的力气都没有。

不知道多弗朗明哥的药到底是什么效果……他的脑袋里还是像蒙着一片迷雾，想要起身的动作也异常狼狈。而且一动，粘稠的精液就从被操到合不拢的穴口流到腿根。

多弗朗明哥轻而易举地从后面抱住他，一只手握着他的阴茎撸动，之前平复的东西又逐渐变硬，克洛克达尔不甘心地喘了几口粗气。“有完没完……这房间里还有死人呢。”

“有什么关系，活人才需要防备。”

“你脑子真的有问题……”他咕哝着，因为对方把变软的阴茎在他背上蹭来蹭去而烦躁，躲也躲不过去。

“彼此彼此。信不信由你，我也没料到事情会发展成这样。”

多弗朗明哥的手包裹着他的阴茎上下套弄，时不时坏心地挤压鼓鼓的阴囊，他忍不住发出舒服的呻吟。

切换到战斗状态的开关像是生了锈，如果说从一开始有个预警雷达在他脑海里滴滴作响，早在他们赤手空拳打到第三回合的时候被压了个粉碎。

就这么射了吧……

啃咬着脖子的牙齿，在胸膛上揉捏的手，这一刻也没有那么讨厌。在迷迷糊糊如同跌入厚重云层的舒适中，他绷紧下腹，靠在对方肩膀上，低哼着释放了出来。


	6. 第六章

“到底是怎么回事……”

“什么？”

“那个……药、啊……”

克洛克达尔在自下而上的颠动中，勉强挤出一句话，很快又迷失在狂风暴雨般的节奏中。多弗朗明哥的阴茎仍然亲密地埋在他的后穴里，起落之间根本没有拔出多少，他的肠道内壁磨得发麻，快感十分容易地累积起来，腹肌阵阵颤抖。

“还在惦记药的事情吗？都这么久了，就是麻醉也该醒了。”

距离审讯开始大概过了半天的时间。按照原本的时间表，探视早该结束，一切归于寻常。多弗朗明享受返航途中的海风和撑着小伞的鸡尾酒；克洛克达尔在阴暗的地底继续韬光养晦，静待时机。

而不是像现在这样打完又做，做完又打。到底为什么事情会变成这样？

射也射了，克洛克达尔靠在墙上略喘口气，正想要来支烟，背后山一样的男人又粘过来，把他夹在墙和自己中间，接吻。前面是坚硬的石墙，后面也是男人硬邦邦的胸膛，感觉实在难受。但只有舌头是柔软的，伸进口腔深处搅动，像是蟒蛇游走搜寻躲藏的猎物，带来一阵阵战栗的刺激。

比起女性喜爱的调情般的吻，这种更接近于性交本身：压制、掠夺、欲望的释放——眼下两人身体消耗过大，单纯以唇舌过过嘴瘾。

有必要亲这么多吗——他在舌吻间隙抱怨，下唇和对方的舌头间还连着明显的银丝，让抱怨力度大打折扣。单纯从性刺激的角度来说，对方灵活的舌头体验很爽，但同时要感受到男人的喘息、体温和气味，又显得很不划算。

“你在舔嘴唇，我以为你很喜欢这个呢。”

“才不是，白痴。”

克洛克达尔放弃解释自己只是烟瘾犯了，反正这个自大的混蛋也不会听。

在对方的标志性笑声里，他开始反省自己是不是有点过度沉迷——或许是因为太久没做爱，即使被粗暴地使用，被迫去习惯插入，仍然轻易达到了高潮。另一方面，和多弗朗明哥的做爱又很简单，他原以为对方的趣味会更加恶劣，但看起来他的目的只是想操自己。

这家伙是同性恋吗？不，怎么看都是不缺美女陪伴，搞不好在哪还有一两个私生子……克洛克达尔摘掉多弗朗明哥的墨镜，对方下意识的阻挡了一下。此刻光线昏暗，看不太清他的脸，加上现在他的一条腿还抵在在克洛克达尔的股间，两人的阴茎高挺着贴在一起，怎么也不像要再打架的样子——这大概给了多弗朗明哥一些掌控感。

‘你是怎么知道我对你有兴趣的？’——真实的回答是：他也不知道。

不知道为什么明明在角落里却该死地显眼的新人海贼，会在他背后投来令他肌肤都刺痛的炽热目光。也不知道自己如同斗牛般被激发般的鼓涨冲动究竟是什么。

是杀欲还是性欲根本分不清，克洛克达尔本来也不在意。已经发生的事，没必要追究原因。

他这幅坦荡的表情让多弗朗明哥性致盎然，右手握住对方强健的大腿，架在自己的腰上，故意用冲撞的猛劲摩擦两人的阴茎，克洛克达尔随着被顶到墙上的节奏喘息着，直直地盯着他，那表情和打架时蓄势发力没什么区别，除了颧骨上浮起的潮红，以及刺激过头、比往常水润的眼眶。

操，以后实战里我一定会分神。

这点还是不要让囚犯知道为好。他把手指插入对方的肛穴，被操过一轮后再插入就容易很多，克洛克达尔的反应也比之前更明显。疼痛会让他有快感，但针对敏感点的猛攻似乎更有感觉。

克洛克达尔像是被他的动作打乱了呼吸，呻吟散乱，向上挺动臀部，像是要逃离他的手指，又像是要推进阴茎射精的进程。他如此急切地在多弗朗明哥的下腹摩擦，让另一人的阴茎也跟着勃发坚硬。双管齐下的感觉一定非常好，他的胸口起起伏伏，浅褐色的乳头挺立，在灰白的皮肤上格外显眼。

偏偏在攀上顶峰前，多弗朗明哥撤出了手指，顺便抓住了只是稍微停顿，就不管不顾继续给自己撸管的人的手，惩罚性地把对方的乳头吸得又湿又肿。

全身燥热又找不到出口，囚犯只觉得自己的火气又重新上线，只想对用舌头舔着上颚的男人的脸一顿暴揍。多弗朗明哥意有所指地把他往自己胯下按，换来的是对方咬牙切齿的威胁：“好啊，不怕你就来啊。”

话说到这份上，多弗朗明哥只好惋惜地放弃：“要有尝试新鲜事物的精神嘛……还是说你技术很烂？”

“这么烂的激将法还是留给你自己吧。”

克洛克达尔用了点蛮力让自己手解放出来，却疏忽了腿脚重心，被多弗朗明哥带着一起倒在地上。直起身的动作倒是没遭到阻碍，只是屁股被牢牢扣在对方的耻骨上方，那根怪物肉棒又恢复了精神，跃跃欲试地在他屁股后面显示存在感。

两个人的眼神电闪雷鸣中交汇。

——开什么玩笑！

——要么你自己来，要么我把你捆上硬来。

“混蛋，迟早这一套要还给你……”克洛克达尔深呼吸，忍下憋屈的心情。排除掉心理因素，骑乘位倒不是很难，最难熬的是肛口被破开的痛苦，而他刚刚才不太情愿地发现自己是能够享受痛楚的类型。

他转了个身，背对着多弗朗明哥，尝试一点点把粗大的肉柱纳入体内。多弗朗明哥一手撩高了他的囚衣，欣赏沁出一层薄汗的肌理，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎，给克洛克达尔提供方便。心愿基本得偿，却还要得寸进尺：“为什么要转过去？让我享受一下你不甘心的表情啊。”

“谁管你啊！”就算插入过一次，再来还是很艰难。克洛克达尔一边克制自己本能的恐惧反应，一边还听到对方的风凉话，气得太阳穴青筋凸显，“看着你的脸做，我都要站不起来了！”

多弗朗明哥哼笑，按在对方犹豫不决的手上，一起掰开臀肉，从下面野蛮地一口气冲顶，一下插进去三分之二。

克洛克达尔被这一下插得反弓起身体，仰起头眼睛后翻，被铺天盖地的强烈感觉蒙住了心神。刹那间呼吸也暂时停止，像是被海底火山的喷发冲上几千米的云层。自然是很痛的，但疼痛也带着让神经麻痹的电流，让他全身的肌肉都绷紧，甚至用力过度而发着抖。

等他的神智回笼，才发现这一下已经让他射出几股精液，阴茎酸软，后穴一抽一抽地收缩着。

“刚才是谁说站不起来的？”

多弗朗明哥把腿上溅到的精液抹到克洛克达尔的肚子上，被夹得呼吸粗重，狠狠地逆着重力插入还在痉挛的后穴。

“白痴，我还没……啊！”

克洛克达尔还没从强烈的快感中缓过来，就被粗鲁的抽插搞得晕头转向。自己慢慢来虽然很没面子，但是好歹能掌握节奏，被发情的鸟人狠操却会让他产生一种身体都不是自己的无助感。在此之前他从没意识到自己的身体也存在着急需被填满充实的器官，像是被对方的阴茎深深凿开，扩张成适合它的形状。

“痛……哈、啊……”

多弗朗明哥把他拉倒到身上方便使力，顶得不深频率却很快。他刚高潮了一半，这会儿快感逐渐消退，只剩下脆弱内壁被顶撞的不适，克洛克达尔为了泄愤去掐多弗朗明哥的大腿——他现在浑身上下没一处好颜色，对方也别想跑。

可惜这点小伤似乎让对方更为兴奋，举起他挣扎的腿，从毫无防备的穴口狠狠贯入，承受者的悲鸣硬生生卡在了喉咙里，好久才找回呼吸，不知是因为加快的心跳还是紊乱的呼吸，从脖颈到面部开始慢慢泛红。

多弗朗明哥几乎把他捆在自己身上，一只手拽过他完好的手臂，另一只手固定在他的腰上。彼此都知道克洛克达尔没有反抗的意思，多弗朗明哥只是热衷于玩些控制狂花样。

就像现在这样，大腿被强硬地分开，双手被束缚，浑身的感觉全都集中在被巨物撑开的穴口。被支配的屈辱与快感交织在一起，宣告着他全方位的败北。

像是煮沸了一锅浓汤，在脑袋里咕噜噜不受控制地冒泡。内壁被狠狠地摩擦，带来的只有酥麻的刺激，即使是对方喘息着暂停时，那根热热的东西在肠道内撑满的感觉也很爽。他的阴茎又慢慢抬头，克洛克达尔在被迫靠在对方胸膛上唇舌交缠的同时，正好能看到自己的腰为了承受撞击而抬起，充血的阴茎在交媾的节奏下摇摇晃晃。

这个画面也太不像样了，他咽了口水，恍惚地移开视线。可即使是闭上眼，或者看着屋子里随便什么地方，脑子里反而会想象出战况激烈的交接处：不管他的腰抬得多高，对方仍旧锲而不舍地追上来，每一下都几乎要把囊袋都挤进去。他的阴茎已经被操到勃起，从正面视角看只能看到暴露的穴口，和肤色略深的会阴处不同，拔出的同时会拉扯出鲜红的媚肉，之前被射进的精液和前端留下的湿滑液体混杂在一起，插入的时候发出难以忍受的淫靡水声。

从前他不喜欢在床上声音太大的床伴，但是经历过这次狂风骤雨般的性爱后，他不得不承认痛快地喊出来更有助于自控——多弗朗明哥倒是没怎么担心自己享受的咕哝会惊醒敌人，拼命忍耐的只有克洛克达尔一个。急促的呼吸并不能排解身体的贪渴，前列腺液像是失控般流得到处都是。

之前高潮不彻底，似乎还留有余力。克洛克达尔为了掩饰自己快要失神的事实而闭上眼睛，咬住口腔内侧的软肉，指甲陷进拳头。不管怎么说，第一次同性做爱就被操射，还不如就这样死在监狱里算了。

但多弗朗明哥绝对不会漏过他的窘迫。他埋在克洛克达尔的肛穴，停止不动，双手转而安抚地摸着对方汗湿的下腹。不是轻佻地打圈挑逗，所以刺激不是很强。克洛克达尔得救般偏过头平复，听到他说：“你刚才脸好红，真厉害啊。认识你这么久，从来没看到过……”

天啊，他能不能像个强奸犯的样，别在这种地方观察得这么仔细！

这下克洛克达尔是真的脸红了。

这种感觉像是不情愿地被卷进某个竞技比赛，又因为疏于准备，被讨厌的对手打了个落花流水。他的好胜心迸发出力量，势必要给混蛋一个下马威。

不过对于多弗朗明哥来说，克洛克达尔转过身体，挺直脊背，皱着眉把滑出去的阴茎重新扶正插入体内，更像是在自投罗网。

因为跪着不太好用力，多弗朗明哥扶着他的大腿给他帮忙，丝毫不掩饰自己的阴茎在厚重的肉压下被完全包裹，看着表情依然高高在上的囚犯，松垮的囚服却连屁股都遮不住，下半身赤裸地骑在自己的身上，光是反差就让他爽到要射。

克洛克达尔颤抖着吐了口气，尽管知道男人喜欢骑乘位的原因肯定不是放弃主导权，多半是为了欣赏更好的风景，但是管他妈的，自己能爽到就行了。

多弗朗明哥第一回几百年没做过的猛劲已经过了，这会儿闲适地享受对方频率不快的动作，更有余力在自己喜欢的身体上揉捏玩弄。他不介意自己脱个精光，但克洛克达尔却很警惕这点，因此只能把手伸进囚服里摸。气氛正好，多弗朗明哥也不想硬扒——再说了，半遮半掩也是别有情趣。

乳头被凉过体温的手掌接触时，克洛克达尔哆嗦了一下，不满地抓住他的手腕：“又不是女人，有什么好摸的？”

“这里不是你的敏感带啊……”多弗朗明哥惋惜地说。之前舔也好，拉扯也好，都没什么反应。但是看男人的样子，恐怕还有很大的开发空间。“总是拿疼痛当作快乐，不是什么好习惯呢。”

“别对着别人的身体指指点点的。”

克洛克达尔模棱两可地回答，倒是没有否定自己因受虐而产生的快感。他自顾自忙活着，倒也没有忘记摆动臀部去照顾多弗朗明哥的家伙。之前被一捅到底虽然难受，但是身体深处却很喜欢顶到尽头的麻痹感。那个混蛋的阴茎不仅大，硬度也不一般，还好刚才插进来的时候，还没有到马力全开的状态……

他在那根阴茎上起落，一开始还变换角度寻找敏感处，后来只是机械性地重复着挤压和抽插。这感觉比之前还要棒，似乎什么也不用想，只剩下饥渴的后穴和已经在手指间涨大流汁，亟待冲顶的柱身。他咽了口口水，把目光挪向多弗朗明哥。

还差点什么……

多弗朗明哥仰躺在地上，腹肌紧绷，显然也快到了射精的关头。他的手也用力掐在自己的屁股上，即使自己不动也会被凶猛粗暴地使用。但从上而下的视角让他显得没那么富有攻击性，汗水淌过他晒成棕褐色的油亮皮肤，表情急切而迷醉。多弗朗明哥的表情通常隐藏在墨镜和疯狂的大笑之下，然而在这一刻毫无遮掩：在阴鸷的双眼中充斥的，只是对克洛克达尔的渴望。

那目光像火焰窜过他的脊背，将他彻底点燃。如果现在他故意挑衅，说不定可以让对方继续扑上来撕咬他，在他身体上留下伤痕和印记，像海上的飓风摧毁船只那样湮灭他的意志……克洛克达尔的手鬼使神差地移到身下男人的脖子上，覆上去。

多弗朗明哥呼哧呼哧喘着气，仍眼睛发亮地盯着他，渐渐咧开嘴角。

“你在想什么？”他的声音透露了过多的关注，而不像他自己。

“在想：你真是棒透了。”

多弗朗明哥在受阻的呼吸中低哑地挤出这句话。手指松开了。他从地上直起身，抓住囚犯的腿，如愿以偿地将晃悠的屁股直直地按向自己的阴茎。克洛克达尔几乎在同一时间射了出来，粘糊的液体溅在多弗朗明哥的腹部。他的肩背像是救生板被抓紧了，囚犯在高潮中激烈地颤抖着，低垂着头靠在他脖子边喘息着，内壁只要稍微动一下就一缩一缩地作出反应。

实在是棒透了。他把歪垂着的脑袋掰过来，克洛克达尔的眼睛微微阖上，看上去有些茫然，像喝醉般泛起潮红，硬派的脸被汗水和其他液体弄得一塌糊涂。他一定不想被自己看到，但多弗朗明哥非要拉过他的脑袋，一边吸吮他的舌头，一边插在里面刺激仍处在余韵中的身体。

“啊……啊啊……够了吧……”

“我还没射呢。”他逐渐上瘾，用力地插入，“还没完，我要把你操到只靠后面也能高潮……”

克洛克达尔即使恼火地挣扎，也无法在这个尴尬的姿势下占据上风。他的快感逐渐退去，后穴酸软无比，仍被硬得要命的粗大肉棒蹂躏着，酷刑像是永无止境。偏偏过热的身体已将他燃烧殆尽，只能任由对方摆弄。

一定是药有问题。他自欺欺人地想，不然怎么解释他到时候真的被操出前列腺高潮？

“好热……”多弗朗明哥在一阵猛插后缓了缓，按着对方的屁股当成飞机杯一样旋转挤入。囚犯的后穴已经被蹂躏得水光淋漓，小幅度的抽动都能带出粘稠的液体。柔软的臀肉也是不再紧绷的证明。把强硬不驯的男人操到毫无反抗之力听上去值得自满，可他多少有点在意对方现在的情况。“哈！我明白了。不是药的问题。”

他把额头抵上对方，克洛克达尔昏沉的目光勉强聚焦。“你发烧了。”

话是这么说，这个混蛋还是一下一下地操个没完，简直毫无品格可言。身陷囹圄的大海贼喘着气，恨恨地用手臂环住对方的脖子。和被打败，被暴力侵犯相比，居然像个普通人一样虚弱到生病让他更感到挫败。

“等我出去了……”

“——要把我化成齑粉冲进大海喂鱼。是是是，我知道了。”他舔着对方抗拒的侧脸，接下来耳朵就被杀气腾腾地咬了。“你真的那么讨厌我吗？”

“那还用问吗？”

多弗朗明哥感受着对方积极主动地用后穴吸紧他的阴茎，大腿夹在他的腰侧欲求不满地摩擦着，笑了，“和仇人做爱的感觉相当不错吧？”

克洛克达尔停顿了一下，继续以凶狠的势头争夺着多弗朗明哥的舌头，用牙齿啃咬他的下嘴唇。他讨厌意外，任何不可控的事情。但当他从高处狠狠摔落，狼狈地落在泥土中，他又喜欢挑战失败带来的疼痛和伤害。

通常这样的情绪只存在于生死搏斗之中，这还是第一次以性爱的方式酣畅淋漓地实现。

交换了几轮姿势，克洛克达尔气喘吁吁地用手撑住墙壁。他的大腿又开始打颤，阴茎只能半勃着被撞得摇晃着，已经没东西可射。疲惫已经超过了快感，即使去抚摸性器也只能感觉到火辣辣的疼痛。可是后穴深处仍然敏感地酸麻着，让他舒服到忍不住绷紧脚趾。

多弗朗明哥也咬紧了牙关准备冲刺，正想着两个人一起而伸手去抚摸对方的阴茎，却被狠狠地拍掉。“怎么了？”

“你自己射了就好，不、用管我……”

“这种时候还客气什么？你也快要高潮了吧。”

想着对方喜欢粗暴的对待，但只是拉扯了一下阴囊就被对方激烈地挣开。多弗朗明哥已经上膛蓄势待发，只差临门一脚，阴茎却滑出了温暖的肠道。他连忙抓住对方的下巴，用嘴堵住已经含糊不清的抗议，趁着对方呼吸受制的同时重新插入。

克洛克达尔被突然的猛撞激得弓起了腰，手指紧张地掐进多弗朗明哥手臂，随后浑身僵硬地往后靠——过度用力又受凉，腰抽筋了。

他今天的失败简直像是在滚雪球，越滚越大，越滚越快啊……

已经放弃了的男人发出沉重的叹息，彻底落入身后的怀抱。带着热力的手掌揉上来的感觉不坏，细小的电流从连接处蔓延到舒张的肌肉。他任由对方抱着自己一同倒下，膝盖被打开举起，肉棒熟门熟路地杵到酸胀的敏感点，快感绵密而漫长，让他又陷入被温水淹没的恍惚。

“这个姿势腿不会有事吧？上了年纪的老家伙？”

闭嘴，这种时候就不需要多余的关心了。他把脸贴在冰凉的地面上，恰到好处的舒服，几乎是下意识地要把老二也蹭一蹭——却被多弗朗明哥拉向他那一边，故意将吐息吹到他的耳边，愉快地说：“射不出来的话就靠别的地方高潮。”

身体内感受到的搏动越来越清晰，心脏激烈地跳着。克洛克达尔握紧拳头，绞紧的肠肉也让多弗朗明哥疯了般蛮横地顶开，每一下都把他推往无声的高潮。他要被毁坏了，又将被当成女人射进满肚子的精液。多弗朗明哥操得大开大合，毛发摩擦着已经红肿敏感的穴口，有力的大手抓揉着胸口，在粗鲁地擦过乳尖的同时，他眼前白茫茫一片，攀上了顶峰。

囚犯陷入了短暂的空白，涎液从微张的口中流出，阴茎也颤抖着流出透明的液体，随着多弗朗明哥的顶撞断断续续地射出，在他的脑袋里也炸出一片烟花。他贪婪地咬住对方的喉结，痴迷地摸着那平坦的腹部，将自己全数释放在他体内。

他们一起仰躺在地上，四肢随意地重叠在一起。

多弗朗明哥操控了一把手边的椅子腿，把自己毛茸茸的外套勾过来，落在两人的身上。他还以为克洛克达尔绝对会迅速分开，找个什么安全的角落谋划杀掉他的方法。

“如果你真的能在这么贫瘠的条件下，找出能一击致命的方法，”他坦白地说，“我这会儿确实毫无反抗能力。”

克洛克达尔打了个哈欠，“你太高估我了。”

他把脚缩进那件讨厌的粉红色大衣里，闭上了眼睛。


	7. 第七章

多弗朗明哥从质量不高的小憩中睁开眼，打了个喷嚏，因为寒冷而搓了搓手臂。他会醒来是因为鼻尖飘来一缕烟味。

他浑身酸痛，关节吱嘎作响，老二也隐隐作痛。按理说之前和他疯狂做爱的男人应该状况更糟，可是克洛克达尔已经打理好了仪表，强行试图以一丝不苟的发型和勉强还算完整的衣服来蒙混过关。在他看来这样的努力更像是虚张声势，毕竟脸上的淤伤和脖子上东一块西一块青紫色的痕迹，看上去仍十分凄惨。

“别的都好说，发蜡是怎么来的？”

克洛克达尔不置可否地哼了一声，吐出一个烟圈。

他正蹲在地上翻找刺客的衣服，手指间夹着一包烟，显然是刚搜刮到的战利品。平时雪茄不离口的男人，在这种场合下也只能将就一下。地上除了刺客身上掏出来的零碎玩意儿，还有一些女士用品——猜测类似发蜡的定型用品就是来自精致的黑色化妆包里，以及急救箱里的药盒，针管。看起来他已经把房间搜了个遍。

进展不大，毕竟现在不是在玩逃生游戏。

不过烟瘾总算得到满足，克洛克达尔的心情也不是那么坏。他走回多弗朗明哥旁边，右手撑着墙壁坐下，把那包烟扔给了他。

多弗朗明哥久违地接过这只烟，凑过去让对方点上火。仿佛回到更年轻而意气风发的岁月，和小混混同伴隐匿在某个昏暗的巷子里，在寒风中躲过搜捕恶党的保安官。

“现在我们做什么？”

“等着。”

“等什么？”

“等睡美人醒来。”克洛克达尔弹了下烟灰，对着那个安稳地发出脉动声音的“蛹”扬起下巴。

多弗朗明哥怀疑地看着他：“你看起来对她的能力很熟悉啊？之前说不认识，难道是在骗我吗？”

“我只是擅长观察，不像某些只知道操作不去理解原因的白痴。”克洛克达尔揶揄道，“或者你有更好的办法？”

“好吧，等就是了。”

地上仍然乱糟糟的，椅子碎掉的木屑被通通扫到一边，因为在骑乘位的时候曾经扎到过多弗朗明哥的屁股，玻璃片属于第一轮做爱中被敲碎的杯子……明明还残留着情欲留下的火热痕迹，现在的气氛却像寒冬一样冰冷。烟灰掉到裤子上时，多弗朗明哥终于想起最初的目的。

“现在不是个好时机……不过，我的提议仍然有效。如果你还想逃出去，我们可以好好谈谈。”

克洛克达尔低低地笑了，比起嘲笑更像是好心的解释。“你觉得打完这一炮我们反倒更亲密了吗？”

“别不识好歹。”多弗朗明哥说，“你大可出去之后再开展复仇计划，不管是对我还是对害你被关进来的人。出去之后想要把我大卸八块都随便你。”

“哈哈，复仇计划。我可没有什么仇要报的，如果着急被无聊的东西蒙住了双眼，接下来的人生也只是在迷雾里打转罢了。”

“那我在你的计划里又是什么呢？”

这话听起来可太像是在嫉妒了。可多弗朗明哥忍不住就是要问：“我是这次会面的不可控因素，你无法阻止我来这里，可你应该一早就知道这件事。”

“没错，你的排场还真大。”克洛克达尔吐出一个烟圈，“推进城还为了你进行紧急演练，到处吵吵嚷嚷的，简直烦死人了。”

总觉得有哪里不对劲，又说不上来。阶下囚的态度应该如此优哉游哉吗？他觉得自己就快要触摸到层层坚硬岩石之下隐藏的真相，像某种亮闪闪的晶体宝石。握住它，也许就能掌握这个男人的秘密。

可能是他的错觉，克洛克达尔看起来也乐在其中。

“如果你没有出去的打算，为什么要答应会面？”

“谁说我不愿意出去？我只是不想受你的辖制。”

“但你知道我会来搅局吧？”

克洛克达尔喷笑出声：“什么事都非得和你有关吗？我只是抱着试一试的想法同意会面，不可知的因素太多了，你也只是其中一个。谁会想到我的生意伙伴被老仇人冒充呢？谁又能想到我们会被困在同一个密室里？”

多弗朗明哥同意他的说法，至少他算不到自己会被大老远跑来的前同事强奸。可违和感仍然消散不去，冥冥之中他总觉得对方的计划和自己有关。

“难道说，你想见的人是我吗？”

“……我还没见过你这么自作多情的人，天龙人的家庭教育出了什么问题吗？”

“你连这个都知道啊。”多弗朗明哥露出一个令人讨厌的笑容，代表“你懂的”。克洛克达尔意识到自己泄露了多余的关注，表情变得不太高兴。为了拿回对话的主动权，他说：“你到底想在我身上找什么？想要我跪下来舔你的鞋吗？”

“这种play对我来说太过火啦。“

不得不说，克洛克达尔对他的忍耐限度有所提升，这是个好现象，但最好还是不要用玩笑在他的界线上反复横跳。多弗朗明哥思考着，感受有什么东西以极快的速度擦过他的耳畔。

是一支只存在于他记忆里的箭。烧焦的味道、嘶吼和尖叫随之而来，又在一眨眼间消散了。

过去的噩梦固然令人不快，但也可能隐藏着未来的暗示。多弗朗明哥思索这其中的意义，说道：“我想找的是……和我一样疯狂的家伙。”

克洛克达尔的眼神充满了同情：“如果你的家族成员不满足条件，你该试试去精神病院，或者去莫里亚的地盘挖角。”

“我说的‘疯狂’只是个比喻意向，并不是说我想招募一些喜欢戴万圣节面具的变态杀人狂之类的。”

没错，万圣节和多弗朗明哥不搭调，正如‘疯狂’这个形容词和克洛克达尔也不合适。人们更经常将他和冷血的爬行动物联系在一起。强大、冷酷无情，聪明的顶级捕食者。尽管手上人命众多，但他并不享受杀戮，更多是为了达成目的。

从这层意义上来说，他和多弗朗明哥差了十万八千里。

“不，我不是在说兴趣爱好的相似。有句话怎么说来着，长久的关系不是基于喜欢同一样东西，而是讨厌同一样东西。”多弗朗明哥盯着他，目光跃跃欲试，“你非常讨厌这个世界，我说得对吗？”

海贼们通常更接近于欲望驱使下的野兽，他们杀人，掠夺，喝酒，唱歌，找女人寻欢作乐，大多数人如果对世道有意见，也会感叹自己时运不济。但多弗朗明哥不同，童年的大火一定是烧掉了某些东西，他如此憎恶世上的一切，带给他快乐的似乎只有毁灭本身。相同的矛盾或许也存在于克洛克达尔的身上。

这句话显然正中红心。

克洛克达尔可以假装无动于衷，或者吃惊不屑，只是他生气的速度比伪装来得更快：他的手指微微动了一下，很像是要揍人。多弗朗明哥对此十分享受：“我不是在故意挑衅你。”

“我知道。”克洛克达尔说，叹了口气来调节情绪，“只是你要失望了。”

“哪一点让你不满意？我知道你在寻找古代兵器，而且你寻找它的原因不仅仅是拿它要挟上头的老家伙们，或者寻找机会卖个好价钱。你想用它把世界搅个天翻地覆……起码到这一步为止，我们的目标一致。”

“我不是在婉拒你。是字面意义上说‘你要失望了’，可能还会很火大……把这种感受当成人生的一课吧。”

囚犯的语气带了一点高高在上的怜悯，这让多弗朗明哥愣住了。在有限的几秒里他思考了几种对方进攻的路线和方法，其中包括打开一个隐藏的红色按钮，他坐着的地板‘咚亢’一声打开，底下是张大嘴露出一口利齿的香蕉鳄鱼群……但什么都没发生。四周一片寂静，克洛克达尔没有动弹，烟快要抽完了。

“你在耍什么花样？”他警惕地说。

“好安静。”克洛克达尔说，“如果你能细心点儿，应该发现有个声音消失了。”

多弗朗明哥缓慢地扭过头，他已经意识到那个“蛹”停止了搏动，根据经验里面很难会冒出原模原样的人类，更可能是会二段变身的巨型怪物。乱动吸引注意力是不明智的——但他的行动如此缓慢，却不是出于自己的意志。

“蛹”的中心发出温暖的橘黄色光芒，像是孕育着一团暖融融的炉火，照得密室竟然显出几分温馨——不仅它本身在发光，光线一寸寸，一缕缕地顺着蛛网结构延伸开去，不知不觉间竟然遍布了整个屋子。在它还不发光的时候，谁也不知道极具攻击性的柔韧丝线已经埋入了墙内和地板。多弗朗明哥没有对“蛹”掉以轻心，他用线在沉睡的‘蛹’边布下防御，一旦有动静就能察觉，只是没想到对方却抢先一步，将整个屋子布成了真正的茧房。

现在反应已经晚了，光芒汇聚在多弗朗明哥的脚底，他的脚就像生了根似的动弹不得，浑身软绵绵，失去力气。即使是努力说话，舌头也变得像棉花糖一样，感受不到肌肉发力。

“怎……么……”

这类果实能力者，多弗朗明哥不是没有对付过，只要进入了她的领域，就必须强制遵循规则，几乎无法用力量强行破解。如果能提前摸清规律，或许可以钻规则的漏洞。

但克洛克达尔确实已经失去战斗能力，现在重伤瘫倒也毫不奇怪，又是怎么摸清规律，甚至将自己排除出房主的攻击范围？

“她是个靠吸取对手生命力来补充自身的果实能力者，本身没多大攻击力，也无法控制自己的能力。作为普通人，作为海贼，这种果实能力都只能帮倒忙，作为狱卒却很合适——因为那个玩意儿会自动找上周围最生机勃勃的家伙。”

多弗朗明哥用力眨了眨眼，仍旧无法摆脱越来越模糊的视野。

“本来那种名字都不记得的垃圾……怎么可能打上那么久。只不过搞清楚到底是什么在攻击我，实在是费了点功夫。它究竟是不是根据生命力自动判定的，我之前还不确定，多谢你帮忙验证啊。”

‘蛹’逐渐缩小，萎缩，看样子里面的人要醒来了。多弗朗明哥的眼皮沉得睁不开，他失去意识前花了最后几秒钟思考自己的败因，奇怪的是他并没有那么受挫。

他意识到：无论克洛克达尔原本的计划是什么，从他闯进来的那一刻起，一切都被迫与他相关了。胜败其实不重要，他需要的是旗鼓相当的对手，而非战斗本身。而克洛克达尔，不管本人是否愿意，确实全身心投入了与他的较量——甚至可能也和他一样享受呢？

他咧嘴笑了，向克洛克达尔的方向倒下。克洛克达尔一动不动地迎接一个来自输家的拥抱。

“糖……”

克洛克达尔听见一个含混的单词，然后枕在他肩膀上的脑袋就彻底变沉了。他皱紧的眉头逐渐放松下来，用绝对能把人抓痛的力度抓紧了对方金色的短发，好扎手，又顽固地不肯被揪下来。意识到自己的行为毫无意义后，他妥协地叹了口气，顺着火烈鸟混蛋的头顶往下摸了两把。

狱卒小姐完好无损地出现在房间的角落里，蛛丝退回了她的身体里，她的眼皮微微颤动着。

“醒了吗？我想和你做个交易……”


	8. 第八章

“你有过那种时刻吗？梦里做了一大堆荒诞的事情，在梦境里却特别合理？”多弗朗明哥说，“醒来眼睛还没睁开的几分钟里你会想：我绝对不可能对长着尖牙和长吻的变温动物感到性奋，等到刷牙的时候却什么都不记得了？”

海军军官正准备把从他手上卸下的海牢石手铐放回原位，听到这句话后在原地愣住了，表情十分精彩，他低头看了看手铐，又看了看多弗朗明哥，显然是觉得拷回去更加合理。

“说啊，我又不会随便评价你在梦里做过些什么。”

海军军官想不通话题是怎么转到自己身上的，无声地用口型说了句“疯子”。既害怕又讨厌，多数人看到他都是这个反应。他已经开始想念克洛克达尔，即使只是梦里的那个。

他记得自己进入克洛克达尔的牢房后卷入了一场复仇闹剧，和克洛克达尔被困在狱卒的密室里，打架然后做爱，最后棋差一招中了狱卒的果实能力，失去了意识。醒来后却发现狱卒和贵族都好端端的，他靠在承重墙边的椅子上，像是因为太无聊而打了个瞌睡。

由于已经严重超时，麦哲伦署长加派警力押送他们出门，多弗朗明哥要求的单独会面也无情被拒。他没有抗议，主要是因为心里的谜团越滚越大。要说是梦境，分明连细节、气味都如此真实。要说是现实，他这会儿也该遍体鳞伤，衣衫不整，怎么可能像几小时前一样站在这个房间里？

狱卒小姐帮贵族卸下了手铐，如果梦境是真的，那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙应该是个假货。多弗朗明哥故意往他那边跨了一步，贵族立刻被狱卒挡住了。

有意思。

如果一切都真实发现过，关键就在狱卒小姐身上……多弗朗明哥跟着身后押送的壮观队伍到了门口，心情愉快地对她说：“不必送我，换海军来接手吧。”

果然，狱卒紧张起来：“我必须确保胡利安阁下的人身安全。上面指明了要我护送他直到他坐上船。”

“大人物还真是谨慎啊。”海军军官狐疑地喃喃道。

理所当然地（并不是），多弗朗明哥跟了上去。按政府的规定，他只身一人前来，也只能乘坐贵族的船回去。

跨进房间的那一瞬，疼痛有所预料地蔓延了他的全身，多弗朗明哥狼狈地粗喘了几声，发现自己的衬衫神秘地消失了。贵族毫无征兆地变成了张着嘴毫无神智的海贼，扑通一声，直挺挺地倒下来，差点砸到狱卒。

她尖叫着连连后退，“他是死了吗？我是操纵了一具尸体走了这么远吗？不要啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

‘死人’翻着白眼在昏迷中哼了一声，狱卒小姐放下心，抚着胸口，大口深呼吸。不知道的人还以为这是个桑拿房，呆在里面的人都高度缺氧。

多弗朗明哥大笑起来。虽然不知道克洛克达尔和狱卒做了什么约定，他们达成的共识就是假装什么都没发生过，但是肉体的损伤可不会痊愈，他这会儿有多难受，对方只会加倍——他之前是不是还没戴套来着？

“你是克洛克达尔的同伴吗？”

“很快就会是了。”狱卒脸上浮起一丝红晕，看上去像个乖巧的疯婆子。这种人可不好惹，也不知道克洛克达尔对她说了什么。“我走之后能力会自动解除，不用担心路上还有什么在等着你。没必要把事情闹大，我们可以在这一点上达成共识吧？”

“这个嘛……”

“闹大也可以，随便你。这个家伙还没死，也很好掌控。你可以选择坐这艘船舒服地回到接应点，或者半路上让它沉了，随你高兴。”

听着简直像克洛克达尔本人在和他对话。多弗朗明哥蠢蠢欲动地想着，至少他在这次旅途中，也不是毫无收获。通常他会选择烧了这艘船，不过留着这个蠢蛋说不定还有机会再来推进城……虽然浑身疼痛多处骨折，也算是过了个不错的假期。

“那么我就返回岗位了，祝你有个愉快的一天。”

“你叫什么名字？”

狱卒思考了一会儿，“我的工号是25305。”

“好吧，只想提个建议，25305。”多弗朗明哥耸了耸肩，“你的迷你拷问室很不错，但是下次能不能在里面放几个避孕套？”


	9. 第八章

“你有过那种时刻吗？梦里做了一大堆荒诞的事情，在梦境里却特别合理？”多弗朗明哥说，“醒来眼睛还没睁开的几分钟里你会想：我绝对不可能对长着尖牙和长吻的变温动物感到性奋，等到刷牙的时候却什么都不记得了？”

海军军官正准备把从他手上卸下的海牢石手铐放回原位，听到这句话后在原地愣住了，表情十分精彩，他低头看了看手铐，又看了看多弗朗明哥，显然是觉得拷回去更加合理。

“说啊，我又不会随便评价你在梦里做过些什么。”

海军军官想不通话题是怎么转到自己身上的，无声地用口型说了句“疯子”。既害怕又讨厌，多数人看到他都是这个反应。他已经开始想念克洛克达尔，即使只是梦里的那个。

他记得自己进入克洛克达尔的牢房后卷入了一场复仇闹剧，和克洛克达尔被困在狱卒的密室里，打架然后做爱，最后棋差一招中了狱卒的果实能力，失去了意识。醒来后却发现狱卒和贵族都好端端的，他靠在承重墙边的椅子上，像是因为太无聊而打了个瞌睡。

由于已经严重超时，麦哲伦署长加派警力押送他们出门，多弗朗明哥要求的单独会面也无情被拒。他没有抗议，主要是因为心里的谜团越滚越大。要说是梦境，分明连细节、气味都如此真实。要说是现实，他这会儿也该遍体鳞伤，衣衫不整，怎么可能像几小时前一样站在这个房间里？

狱卒小姐帮贵族卸下了手铐，如果梦境是真的，那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙应该是个假货。多弗朗明哥故意往他那边跨了一步，贵族立刻被狱卒挡住了。

有意思。

如果一切都真实发现过，关键就在狱卒小姐身上……多弗朗明哥跟着身后押送的壮观队伍到了门口，心情愉快地对她说：“不必送我，换海军来接手吧。”

果然，狱卒紧张起来：“我必须确保胡利安阁下的人身安全。上面指明了要我护送他直到他坐上船。”

“大人物还真是谨慎啊。”海军军官狐疑地喃喃道。

理所当然地（并不是），多弗朗明哥跟了上去。按政府的规定，他只身一人前来，也只能乘坐贵族的船回去。

跨进房间的那一瞬，疼痛有所预料地蔓延了他的全身，多弗朗明哥狼狈地粗喘了几声，发现自己的衬衫神秘地消失了。贵族毫无征兆地变成了张着嘴毫无神智的海贼，扑通一声，直挺挺地倒下来，差点砸到狱卒。

她尖叫着连连后退，“他是死了吗？我是操纵了一具尸体走了这么远吗？不要啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

‘死人’翻着白眼在昏迷中哼了一声，狱卒小姐放下心，抚着胸口，大口深呼吸。不知道的人还以为这是个桑拿房，呆在里面的人都高度缺氧。

多弗朗明哥大笑起来。虽然不知道克洛克达尔和狱卒做了什么约定，他们达成的共识就是假装什么都没发生过，但是肉体的损伤可不会痊愈，他这会儿有多难受，对方只会加倍——他之前是不是还没戴套来着？

“你是克洛克达尔的同伴吗？”

“很快就会是了。”狱卒脸上浮起一丝红晕，看上去像个乖巧的疯婆子。这种人可不好惹，也不知道克洛克达尔对她说了什么。“我走之后能力会自动解除，不用担心路上还有什么在等着你。没必要把事情闹大，我们可以在这一点上达成共识吧？”

“这个嘛……”

“闹大也可以，随便你。这个家伙还没死，也很好掌控。你可以选择坐这艘船舒服地回到接应点，或者半路上让它沉了，随你高兴。”

听着简直像克洛克达尔本人在和他对话。多弗朗明哥蠢蠢欲动地想着，至少他在这次旅途中，也不是毫无收获。通常他会选择烧了这艘船，不过留着这个蠢蛋说不定还有机会再来推进城……虽然浑身疼痛多处骨折，也算是过了个不错的假期。

“那么我就返回岗位了，祝你有个愉快的一天。”

“你叫什么名字？”

狱卒思考了一会儿，“我的工号是25305。”

“好吧，只想提个建议，25305。”多弗朗明哥耸了耸肩，“你的迷你拷问室很不错，但是下次能不能在里面放几个避孕套？”


	10. 尾声

船驶出专用三角海流，又有了通讯信号。多弗朗明哥惬意地坐在甲板上专门为他辟出的观景台前，手边又摆上了他最喜欢的特调鸡尾酒，袖珍小伞插在切成方形的橙子块上，漂浮在液体表面。厨房里烤龙虾的香气扑鼻，海面风平浪静。

很难说他从这次旅程里获得了什么具体的好处，他会很想念刺激，但并不打算让刺激成为人生的终点。克洛克达尔没有和他生死相搏，恐怕是计算得失之后作出的决定，再来一次不一定会有同样的结果。艳遇已经结束，也是时候返回自己安心舒适的小窝，或许路过庞克哈萨德的时候关心一下凯撒的研究进展……

不能说天夜叉本人不热爱工作，他看人眼光很准，又擅长笼络人心，手下一班或忠心耿耿或相互制衡的下属会帮他处理好具体的经营管理事宜，因此大部分邪恶计划他不需要亲自操心劳力。长此以往难免懈怠，没有压力就没有动力，这一回在推进城消耗了多余的精力，他反而重新振奋起来，兴致勃勃地给扮演一个好上司，给下属挨个打电话，给大小干部带去兵荒马乱。

维尔戈自然没有问题，不用电话虫确认也知道。

莫奈这边一切正常，看来庞克哈萨德可以少去一趟。

接下来是最高干部们，刨掉几个长期在外的，剩下的……不给自己惹事就不错了。

多弗朗明哥结束了几个嘈杂的电话，揉了揉太阳穴，脑袋里全是不知道谁喝醉酒的破音歌声、斗殴，baby-5的嚎叫和下属的劝架声。有必要在回家前拐个弯杀掉她的未婚夫，不，最好回家前就解决掉这件事。他随后找了个香波地的地下街负责人，嘱咐对方不留痕迹地做掉这件事，顺便询问了一下最近是否有什么异常。

“您的拍卖场曾经发生过火灾，丢失了一个恶魔果实……负责人已经被处决了。”对方迟疑地说，“果实能力是伪装系，而且根据我的情报网，盗走它的人去了德雷斯罗萨。”

“……啊？！”

经过咆哮与混乱的电话遥控，多弗朗明哥总算弄清楚有人趁他外出的这几天钻了空子，一艘拥有伪装系恶魔果实能力者的大船安然通过了德雷斯罗萨的港口。底细不明，可时间点未免太巧了。比起头脑简单的海贼，更像是政府的特工所为，而政府又何必躲躲藏藏，除非……一个念头闪过他的脑海，“去查这几个人和阿拉巴斯坦的联系。”

光从出入口岸的登记信息看不出什么端倪，不过最后在这伙人频繁光顾的饮食店里找到了证据，沙漠民族看样子不太适应当地饮食。如此，拼图的最后一块终于完成。

那艘肯定是克洛克达尔的物资船，穿越了香波地的鱼缸，进入新世界的大海。

“还是敌不过啊……”

多弗朗明哥放弃了继续搜寻这艘船的下落，关闭电话虫。

就算找到了，他也会有其他备用计划吧？唐吉诃德当家悻悻地想。亲身领教过老道的前秘密犯罪结社社长一环接一环的套路，再去找他的麻烦可就不聪明了，简直吃力不讨好。想这么多怎么头还没秃呢？

“阿嚏！”

推进城第六层深处的单人牢房里，少见地传来了喷嚏声。

囚犯们面面相觑，站岗狱卒也面面相觑，对上眼神后一直决定假装什么也没发生。换成别的楼层还会有人嘲笑几句感冒受凉的弱鸡，这一层的怪物可没人敢冒犯。

肯定是过敏了吧。

就是就是，这——么脏的房间也没人打扫，你们狱卒都白领工资的吗？

闭嘴！我们又不是保洁！嫌脏不会自己收拾吗？

越听越不像话，克洛克达尔用铁钩手捶向墙壁，铁链撞击的重音成功让环境再次安静下来。

虽然那天是发了一点烧，不过睡了几觉就好得差不多了。恶魔果实能力者的身体素质就是这么霸道，一定是过敏。拒绝承认自己吃了大亏，甚至现在屁股还隐隐作痛的前七武海捏了一下发红的鼻子：要么就是有谁在背后记恨我。

说他坏话的人根本不用猜——唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥。

克洛克达尔展开报纸，在一则平凡的讣告里找到亿万长者给自己的信息：物资已经成功通过德雷斯罗萨港口。最近几天都是物资船通过各个新世界港口的好消息，让他不爽的心情也得以平复。

很少有人能直面自己的失败，一生的基业化为泡影，随之而来的墙倒众人推，很多大海上的输家宁可选择死亡。克洛克达尔在推进城独处的第一周，脑袋里也不免闪现过走马灯，从意气风发的巅峰时刻，到从钟楼坠落时落在脸上的雨滴。第二周，他开始对自己的情绪感到烦躁，无聊得生不如死，来找茬的狱友已经全部修理过一轮，调换了几次牢房后，左右邻居变成了关押超过二十年以上的老人，一个只会神神叨叨地念经，另一个每天像蒙眼的骡子似的在牢房里绕圈。

于是克洛克达尔果断结束自闭，开始兴风作浪前的准备：向政府提供信息以换取和外界的见面机会，不管来的是谁，只要能打破现在的僵局，他都能继续下一步计划……

从结果上来看，计划还是赶不上变化。但克洛克达尔对某些情况还是有所预感，其中就包括凑热闹来见他的多弗朗明哥。

他们确实十分相似，不同之处只在于多弗朗明哥更年轻，更随心所欲，丝毫不掩饰自己的欲望。克洛克达尔刻意避免与他有过多的接触，仿佛也在回避自己的内心。他落入监狱之后，没有什么再能阻止多弗朗明哥，除非他自己丧失兴趣。

……结果，这么多年的避而不见还起了反效果。

那个漫长的一天结束时，克洛克达尔洗完澡，脸色黑沉地靠在椅子上，准备把劫掠德雷斯罗萨放入未来计划的前几项，却因为体力的大量消耗，紧绷的精神放松下来，压力一泻而空，没多久就陷入了沉沉的睡眠中。

经过充足的休息后，他又重新变得心平气和，像只刚度过冬眠期的爬行类捕食者，懒洋洋又充满耐心地隐蔽在推进城内，寻觅可利用的机会。这一天和报纸一起送进来的还有一个纸袋，克洛克达尔从里面倒出几个破碎的戒指，一张纸条，还有一颗完整的糖。纸条的落款是女性狱卒的工号，内容很短：

‘没想到您喜欢甜食呢！

PS：不用担心，是正规渠道送进来的，我没有做过手脚哦！’

不，是你自己喜欢吃甜食吧……克洛克达尔无语地撕碎了纸条。看在狱卒帮忙把他遗落在密室里的东西送还回来的份上，他拨开糖纸，吃了下去。

这个味道，总觉得在哪里尝到过……

克洛克达尔舔了一下嘴唇，仔细回忆这酸甜的味道来自何处。他右手捻着糖纸，凑近鼻尖，闻到饱满多汁的柑橘果实从果皮开始散发出香味，心突突地跳起来，总觉得有什么倒霉的事要发生了。翻过糖纸的背面，包装上印着向阳花和玩具锡兵的标志。

德雷斯罗萨。

这是那个火烈鸟混蛋掉在密室里的东西。

糖已经到了胃里，为时已晚。克洛克达尔坐在床边等了几分钟，额头上的青筋直跳，他不情愿地回想起在那里闻到过，以及亲身品尝过这个味道——那个碎成一堆的玻璃瓶，多弗朗明哥带来的新型兴奋剂。

回想起来，多弗朗明哥从来没说过那玩意儿的真实效果，避重就轻的说法看来只是想误导他。克洛克达尔下意识地舔过自己的上颚，颓丧地发现糖真的只是糖，与他和多弗朗明哥接过的吻有着一模一样的味道。对方传递过来的，不应该是这种……可以轻易接受的味道，糟糕透顶了。

也就是说，药也不是真的药……甚至多弗朗明哥也早就半真半假地说过，药效并不存在。

克洛克达尔低下头，深深地，把脸埋进了手里，从喉咙深处发出一声恼怒的呻吟。

—完—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢观看，喜欢请评论XD

**Author's Note:**

> OOC请大家多包涵……


End file.
